


You are my Home

by kaya_tree



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, SeokSoo, Soonhoon - Freeform, arrangedmarriage, jeongcheol - Freeform, jeongcheolaremain, kid!dino, kid!seungkwan, meanie, strangerstolovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaya_tree/pseuds/kaya_tree
Summary: "I am tired.""It's okay, I am here."Choi Seungcheol is a single dad of a two-year-old Seungkwan. He was struggling, no idea about what he was doing. He needed an anchor.Yoon Jeonghan is a single dad of a one-year-old Chan. He was also struggling, no idea about what he was doing. He needed an anchor.They say two negatives make a positive.Do they really ?Seungcheol and Jeonghan wanted to find out.And they were about to just do that.





	1. Chapter 1 - Can we try ?

**Author's Note:**

> "Seungcheol, I have arranged for you to meet a suitor. He has a one-year-old son. Meet him, please, for my sake." Mrs Choi asked, no begged her son.
> 
> She was tired of seeing him struggle everyday. She knew that Seungkwan could get a handful and her son needed someone to rely on as well. She wanted to help him, since he was not going to do it himself.
> 
> "Mom-"
> 
> "No, Seungcheol. I am not listening to you anymore. You are going to meet him and that is final." She told him firmly and left the room.
> 
>  
> 
> "Jeonghan, I have a friend, she has a son who is in the same situation as you. He has a two-year-old. Meet him, please." Mrs Yoon asked her son.
> 
> "Do you think he wants us ?" Jeonghan asked his mother.
> 
> "Meet him and find out." She told her son.

* * *

•♦•

Seungcheol had to agree without consent. He was not given a choice. He sighed. It was the tenth time he sighed since he had woken up. He was dreading today. It was today that he has to meet the suitor his mom had found for him. He did not understand why he had to. He was doing fine on his own, at least that is what he would like to believe.

"Dada, help pwease." He looked down to see his two-year-old looking up with a pout on his face.

Somehow, his baby had managed to get tangled up into his pants. He smiled at his baby's adorableness.

"Aww, was my Seungkwanie trying to dress himself up ?" He smiled even wider, when his baby nodded at him.

"Good job trying baby, now let dada help you do it properly, okay ?" Seungcheol rubbed Seungkwan's head affectionately.

He loved mornings, it was the time when his baby was the cutest, his sleepy eyes and red cheeks always made Seungcheol coo. He was thankful for Seungkwan, really very thankful. Seungkwan was the reason why he managed to live and spur on. Seungkwan was the light of his life and he would do anything and everything for him. That had basically become his life motto, somewhere along the lines, Seungkwan had become his life. 

"Dada, the uncle we meet, nice ?" Seungcheol glanced down to see his baby , tugging his shirt,

"I am not sure baby, but he also has a baby, one-year younger than you." Seungcheol told him, honestly.

"Uncle nice, got baby, nice." Seungcheol just laughed at his son's logic.

He glanced at the clock and almost cursed, he was going to be late if he did not hurry up. He did not want to put up a bad impression, even if he was dreading the meeting.

 

•♦•

 

Jeonghan was scared. He had agreed but now he was getting cold feet. What if the man, did not want his baby ? He was overthinking and anxious. He should not be feeling like that but he could not help it. He has not even seen the man and yet he was starting to doubt his decision. He did not understand why his mother would set him up like that. He was doing fine, wasn't he ? 

"Papa." His baby was trying to stand using his legs.

"Here, hold papa's hand." Jeonghan stretched his hand out to Chan to hold.

He succesfully managed to get Chan to stand and now his baby was demanding to be held in his arms.

"You really are just like me, always wanting to be comfortable." Jeonghan smiled as Chan laid his head on Jeonghan's shoulder.

"Channie, do you think the uncle we are going to meet, is going to be nice ? Will he like you ?" Jeonghan subconsciously asked his son.

Chan was the reason why he was living. Chan was his life, his motivation to live. He could not imagine his life without his baby. He needed to see his baby's face, comfortable and at ease, every morning to feel alive. His life revolved around his baby and would do anything to keep him safe and happy.

Chan looked at Jeonghan and gave him a big smile. Jeonghan could not help but to smile back at him.

"Of course, my baby is so cute. Who would not like him ?" Jeonghan cooed at his baby.

Chan's smile managed to calm Jeonghan down a bit and now Jeonghan decided that he had over-thought enough and should actually get ready to leave the house.

 

•♦•

 

"Dada scared?" Seungkwan asked Seungcheol.

Seungcheol finally noticed that he was fidgeting and some of his negative energy was being transferred to his baby. He could not help but feel guilty, seeing his baby looking at him with a worried expression.

"No baby, don't worry okay ?" He gave his son, the biggest smile he could manage and a kiss to his forehead. 

Seungkwan looked up and kissed his nose and giggled loudly. Seungcheol laughed along with his son, could not help but shake his head at his baby.

"Hi. Sorry that I am late. You are Choi Seungcheol right ?" A pretty man, with blonde short hair stood in front of him.

Seungcheol was startled but managed to compose himself. He almost forgot all about why he was there.

"Yesh, dada name choi seun eol." Seungcheol stood up, he was brought back to reality, thanks to Seungkwan.

"Hi. I am Choi Seungcheol and it is okay, I also just got here." Seungcheol formally introduced himself.

"Dada me also." Seungkwan exclaimed from beside him.

"And yes of course, this is my two-year-old baby Choi Seungkwan." Seungcheol smiled as Seungkwan pointing to himself while he was being introduced.

Jeonghan could not help but smile along. The Chois' smile were really contagious.

"Hi Seungcheol and Seungkwan. I am Yoon Jeonghan and this my one-year-old baby Chan." He waved Chan's hand at Seungkwan and gave a quick nod to Seungcheol, who nodded back at him.

"Take a seat and we can order something to eat and drink." Seungcheol said as he gestured Jeonghan to take a seat.

 

•♦•

 

"Dada, no scared now, Uncle nice." Seungkwan exclaimed to Seungcheol while pointing to Jeonghan.

Seungcheol had just begun small talk with Jeonghan, getting to know the basics about each other, when his overly-enthusiatic son decide to announce to the entire world that his dada was scared. Seungcheol suddenly wanted the ground to open and swallow him. He had not expected hs son to exclaim that out loud. He could feel the heat rushing up to his cheeks. Jeonghan stiffled a laugh infront of him and Seungcheol just wanted to die more than anything.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was scared too, really scared. I almost decided to cancel." Jeonghan admitted sheepishly, cheeks turning red.

Then and there Seungcheol felt comforted, he felt somehow he was not alone, someone did understand him.

"Should we order ?" He asked Jeonghan.

He received a nod in response and then proceeded to call for the waiter.

"Dada, stawbewwy." Seungkwan pointed to the strawberry cake on the menu.

"One americano and one strawberry cake, and-" He paused looking at Jeonghan.

"One hot chocolate and one vanilla cake please. Thank you." Jeonghan completed the order.

The waitress took their orders and smiled once before leaving.

"PAPA, isaghsu." Chan babbled loudly.

"DADA THE BABY TALK." Seungkwan exclaimed even louder.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan both got startled. Both looked around, apologising to other patrons.

"Yes Seungkwan, the baby talks." Seungcheol replied calmly, "but we should not talk loudly, we use our indoor voice remember ?" Seungcheol smiled when Seungkwan nodded at him.

"Uncle, Seungkwan touch the baby ?" Seungkwan asked Jeonghan with gestures and big eyes.

"Of course, come here." Jeonghan gestured from Seungkwan to come to him.

Seungkwan got up and totled his way to Jeonghan. With Jeonghan's instructions, Seungkwan slowly patted Chan's head. Chan gave him a big smile and leaned into his touch.

"Dada, dada, baby smile." Seungkwan ran back to Seungcheol and Seungcheol gave him a big smile. 

"May I ?" Seungcheol asked Jeonghan if he could touch Chan as well.

Jeonghan got up and handed Chan to him. Seungcheol felt familiar but unfamiliar at the same time. Chan looked at Seungcheol, his big eyes shining with curiousity and wonder. He slowly started to explore Seungcheol's face with his small hands and then snuggled closer into Seeungcheol's chest, hugging him tight. Seungcheol looked up to see Jeonghan holding Seungkwan and answering his questions. He felt at peace, a completely unfamiliar feeling, at least in a long time.

"Here is your order, hope you enjoy." The waitress came with their orders.

After thanking the waitress, both adults decided that it would be better to exchange their kids back, to make eating and feeding easier.

"Papa no." Chan exclaimed, gripping onto Seungcheol's shirt.

Jeonghan was flabergasted, it was new to him too. Chan had always clinged onto him so it was startling to see him cling onto Seungcheol so tightly.

"Seungkwan, would you like Uncle Jeonghan help you instead ?" Seungcheol asked his son.

Upon receiving a vigorous nod, Jeonghan went back to his seat and pulled Seungkwan's chair nearer to him.

"I am honestly amazed. Seungkwan is really whiny when it comes to being fed. He does not like strangers feeding him or even doing anything for him. He always wants me so I am really very amazed." Seungcheol told Jeonghan.

"I could say the same, Chan has always needed me, especially in an unknown environment so seeing him cling onto you, I am also truly amazed." Jeonghan smiled at him.

Seungcheol slowly realised that Jeonghan and him are not exactly able to really talk about the matter, they have actually met up for. He has to talk to him alone and get to know him, if not he will not be able to make any decision. He looked up to see Jeonghan and figured that he might also want to know more about him. He smiled to see his son enjoying himself, talking animatedly to Jeonghan and Jeonghan replying him with the same enthusiam.

Thank you Jeonghan, I love the smile you brought onto my son's face.

Jeonghan wiped the remains of the cake from Seungkwan's face, who smiled gleefully at him, and went on and on about how apanman saves the day. He smiled at him and gave him some water to drink. It was always nice to hear children talk, he was waiting eagerly for the day, when Chan starts to talk. Speaking of Chan, he turned to look at his baby, laughing along with Seungcheol. Seungcheol was feeding him small bits of the cake and Chan was eagerly gobbling them up. Seungcheol was busy making faces at Chan, which caused Chan to giggle loudly and feel Seungcheol's face with his tiny hands. Chan was definitely fascinated by Seungcheol and his giggles were all the proof Jeonghan needed.

Thank you Seungcheol, I love the giggles you gave my son.

"Hey Jeonghan, I know a kids cafe nearby, if you do not mind could we go together ?" Seungcheol asked Jeonghan.

Jeonghan smiled, he wanted to know Seungcheol more, he had to talk to him alone, away from the kids, at least for a while. He thanked the lords for giving Seungcheol the same idea.

"Yes please, I would like that."

 

•♦•

 

"Okay Seungkwan, remember that Chan is younger that you. He is small and we cannot suddenly scare or pounce on him okay. We need to be careful okay ?" Seungcheol explained slowly.

He got a vigourous nod and big smile in reply,

"Baby small and cute, must take care." He told his Dada.

Seungcheol nodded and gave him a quick peck on his forehead.

"Thank you Seungkwan for taking care of Chan." Jeonghan hugged Seungkwan and gave him a peck on his cheek as well, to which he recieved a sloppy kiss of his cheek as well. He swore he felt his heart swoon.

Both adults then turned to the attendant, who was in-charge of their kids, and smiled, thanking her for taking care of them.

She asked both of them to be at ease and enjoy some free time at the cafe. Both adults nodded at her before turning towards the cafe.

"That brat, could not wait to get in." Seungcheol smiled, thinking about Seungkwan's eagerness.

"He is cute though, his cheeks are just too adorable." Jeonghan gushed from beside him.

"I agree but Chan he is so cute and gentle, he did not make a single fuss about being away." Seungcheol replied as they found a table to sit down at.

"He is a sly brat, just wait till something does not go his way, he is going to throw the fuss of the century." Jeonghan shook his head, remembering instances where Chan had been fussy and whiny.

Both parents just smiled at each other, falling into comfortable silence.

"About the arrange marriage thing-" Jeonghan cut himself off, not knowing how to continue. 

Seungcheol decided that it was best to just get to the point. He had been thinking about since he had left the cafe. He loved the way Jeonghan listened to everything Seungkwan said, he loved the way Jeonghan was careful with his baby, he loved the way Jeonghan had shown affection to Seungkwan like he would have shown to his own. He had to admit that, even if wanted to believe that he was doing well but the truth was that he was struggling. He had no ides if he was doing parenting right, if Seungkwan was growing up right or if he was making too many mistakes. He also did not want to worry his parents. Seungcheol decided that, yes, he wanted to try, and Jeonghan may or may not be able to help with that.

"I will be honest with you, I was competely shocked when my mother told me about this, and honestly I was not really keen on it. However, seeing Seungkwan interact with you today, I felt bad. I should have know that Seungkwan needs the attention of both parents not just one, so I want to try. I have been very selfish, I thought I could provide everything on my own but it is not always the case. I want to try this out Jeonghan, for the sake of my child. However, with your consent, I am willing to try this out." Seungcheol stated his point.

Jeonghan was shocked. He did not expect the man in front of him to be so direct about the topic, but somehow he was glad. It is not everyday where a parent admits they are in the wrong or want to do something out of the ordinary just for the sake of their child. He suddenly developed extreme admiration for Seungcheol. He was awed by him and his honesty.

"I can keep Chan right ? You would accept him as well right ?" Jeonghan asked cautiously.

He was afraid. Many had turned him down before because of Chan, some had even asked him to leave Chan. He wanted to be sure, he wanted to know if Seungcheol would except Chan as his own, because in his mind Seungkwan has already became one of his own.

"What do you mean Jeonghan ? Of course, I am going to accept Chan as well. Why would I ask you to leave that lovely child behind ? Actually, I may or may not have fallen for Chan at the cafe just now, so if we do become a family, we are going to be a family of four." Seungcheol huffed.

Thank you Seungcheol, thank you so much, you have no idea how much that means to me, Jeonghan admitted to himself. He gave Seungcheol a wide smile.

"I am glad and willing to try, because I also may or may not have fallen in the charms of Seungkwan. " Jeonghan smiled at him

Thank you Jeonghan, thank you so much, you have no idea how much that means to me, Seunghcheol admitted to himself. He gave Jeonghan a wide smile.

"Let's try this." 

•♦•

* * *

Word Count : 2542

Hi People :)

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter :)

Look forward to more :)


	2. Chapter 2 - We are going to be Okay.

•♦•

The Chois and Yoons were all under one roof. Mrs Choi had invited all of them over to celebrate the decision made by Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Everyone was happy, it was refreshing, at least to Jeonghan. He had never felt like this before, Mr and Mrs Choi, treated him just like he was their son and Chan, they were swooning over him. They loved Chan, just the way Seungcheol had. Chan, it seemed that he was completely comfortable with this whole thing, he smiled and giggled just like usual. This morning, he wanted to be held by Seungcheol, and threw a fit, until the said man had appeared to coddle him. He was so glad that they had all accepted Chan with an open heart and treated him just like Seungkwan. Speaking of Seungkwan, that tiny ball of shunshine had taken a special place in Jeonghan's heart. Seungkwan just wholesomely made him feel so loved. He looked at him with same eyes he reserved for his Dada and that itself made Jeonghan's heart go boom boom.

Jeonghan knew that he made the right decision of agreeing to this arranged marriage when he met Seungcheol the second time, without the kids. They had decided to meet the second time before finalising everything and relaying their decision to their parents, just to be sure. Seungcheol had not only been honest but caring and understanding with him. They were deciding all the technicalities about the marriage and Seungcheol had taken every opinion of his seriously and understood his point of view. Jeonghan was most surprised when Seungcheol asked him to be his friend, saying something along the lines of working together to raise the kids to be the best version of themselves and that cannot be done without us being friends. Jeonghan thanked Seungcheol in his mind, thanked him for being him, for undertsnding without doubting. Thank you Choi Seungcheol, thank you for being you.

"Uncle, help me pwease." Seungkwan was in front of Jeonghan, with a milk packet in his hand. He was struggling to peel the straw of the packet.

"Seungkwan, you should not call Jeonghan uncle anymore." Mrs Choi commented.

"Why ?" Seungkwan looked confused and Jeonghan swore that this baby could not get any cuter than this.

"Because he is going to be Dada's husband and so he will be your Papa as well." She elaborated.

"What ?" Seungkwan's reply caused everyone to freeze. 

Jeonghan had started to worry, what if Seungkwan did not want him as his Papa, what if Seungkwan did not like Chan, what if he was uncomfortable ? He did not realise he had froze, until Seungcheol had squeezed his shoulder, giving a look to calm down.

"Seungkwan, baby, do you want Jeonghan Uncle as your Papa ?" Seungcheol asked Seungkwan slowly.

"Uncle become Papa ?" Seungkwan asked, pointing at Jeonghan.

Sungcheol gave him a nod. Everyone was still, waiting for Seungkwan's reaction. Those few seconds felt like hours to Jeonghan. He was feeling scared, because the last thing he wants is Seungkwan to not like him.

"YAY !!! Uncle become Papa. YAY!! Dada, then Channie ?" Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Seungkwan had Jeonghan scared out of his wits for a while, but he thanked the child in his mind for accepting him as his Papa.

"Chan becomes your little brother then." Seungcheol replied, with relief evident in his eyes.

"Thank you ! Thank you ! Papa, Thank you !" Seungkwan exclaimed, jumping into Jeonghan's arms.

"No, thank you baby, thank you so much." Jeonghan kissed his head, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Baby, wait, let's ask Chan, if he wants Dada to be his Dada as well." Jeonghan said, putting Seungkwan down.

He went over and picked up Chan, who was immersed in the patterns of the blanket he was put on.

"Channie, do you want Uncle Seungcheol to be your Dada ?" Jeonghan asked Chan, pointing towards Seungcheol.

Chan did grabby hands at Seungcheol, who got up to hold him in his arms.

"Dada." Chan said as snuggled into Seungcheol's chest, earning a kiss from Seungcheol.

Jeonghan hugged Seungkwan, while Seungcheol craddled Chan in his arms. It was going to be okay. It was going to work somehow, as long as they tried.

 

•♦•

 

"Seungcheol, I was thinking, maybe, we could do a small wedding, instead ? Just between the families, if you do not mind, of course." Jeonghan had hesitated many times before he finally picked up the courage to ask Seungcheol. It was not that he was afraid of Seungcheol judging him but rather more, he felt selfish, he found grand weddings exhausting and just did not want to go through it.  

"Thank you, I was going to ask you the same but I had no idea how to ask you." Seungcheol flashed him a relieved smile. 

"Really ?" 

"Yes, big weddings need planning, inviting and lots of patience plus add Seungkwan and Chan to the equation, I honestly do not even want to imagine it." Jeonghan snickered.

They were at Jeonghan's house, packing up to move into Seungcheol's place. They had decided that Seungcheol's house was better option to live together. It had 4 rooms, plenty for all of them and it was in a more convenient area of the country. Seungcheol had insisted to help Jeonghan in the move. He said it was the least he could do, Jeonghan unable to refuse him, just agreed with him. 

Jeonghan had surprisingly learned a lot about Seungcheol, such as, he is the Managing Director of Pledis, an entertainment company, he also learned that Seungcheol was just 2 months older than him and he loved playing computer games, but had no time for it. Jeonghan was amazed that conversations between them flowed easily, he did not have to constantly think about what to say next and the silence between was just as comfortable. It felt nice, in a long time, Jeonghan felt good.

"Hey, can I borrow your kitchen ? I am going to make some coffee." Seungcheol's brought Jeonghan back to reality. Jeonghan gave him a nod and told him about where the materials were placed.

Seungcheol slipped out of the room and zoomed into the kitchen, earning a slight giggle from Seungkwan who was watching TV with Chan in the living room. Seungcheol gave them a smile and proceeded to make a cup of coffee. He realised he did not ask Jeonghan, so as the smart man he is, he shouted across the house to ask Jeonghan, if he wanted a cup of coffee. He received a loud, giggly yes. He smiled and took out another cup to prepare for Jeonghan. While waiting for the coffee to boil, he realised that what he did was so domestic and to someone new, Seungcheol and Jeonghan would look like an old married couple. He was amazed, a small smile gracing his face.

Seungcheol could not help but to trust his gut when he asked Jeonghan to try this out with him. He was scared, thus he decided that meeting for the second time, without the kids would be necessary and he was right. He found out more about Jeonghan, such as, he owned a florist shop and that is was only 2 months younger than him and loved resting, every chance he got. Jeonghan was caring, kind and enjoyed simplicity the most. He was surprised when Jeonghan had asked him if they could have a small wedding instead, he liked that Jeonghan was comfortable with him enough to voice out his opinions. He was thankful, that Jeonghan agreed to meet him that day and even more thankful for Chan. Seungcheol knew that if he would have to risk his life for Chan, he would do it happily, just like he would for Seungkwan. He was glad that Chan had accepted him just the way Seungkwan had accepted Jeonghan. Jeonghan had brought a new ray of sunshine into his dark life. Thank you Yoon Jeonghan, thank you for coming to me.

Chan's cries broke the silence in the house. Seungcheol turned off the boiler, making Chan his priority. 

"Hey baby, what's wrong ?" Seungcheol asked, as he picked Chan up, craddling him in his arms.

"Dada." Chan snuggled more into his chest and Seungcheol swore he was going to die from all the feels.

Seungcheol wanted to cry a well when Chan had called him Dada the first time, he wanted the moment to just last and never be over. He loved the feeling Chan provided him with. He peppered Chan's face with kisses, earning cute giggles from Chan. Hearing no noise from both his would be spouse and elder son, Seungcheol went to check up on them. 

Seungcheol laughed at the sight in front of him, Seungkwan's face was covered in baby powder and Jeonghan trying to stiffle his laughter.

"What happened in here ?" Seungcheol asked, sitting down beside Jeonghan.

"Seungkwan play powder, powder fall on Seungkwan. Seungkwan dirty." His big baby whined and pouted.

"It's okay baby, come here, Papa will clean it up for you." Seungkwan tottled to Jeonghan, who took a towel to clean up Seungkwan's face.

Seungcheol was trying to stiffle his laughter, Seungkwan really resembled 'Toshio' from Scary Movie 4.

"Dada mean, hmph." Seungkwan buried his face into Jeonghan's shoulder as Jeonghan pulled him in for hug to comfort him.

"Seungkwannie, baby, sorry, very sorry." Seungcheol pouted at Seungkwan and nudged him.

Jeonghan gasped then giggled, not expecting the cute side of Seungcheol. Seungcheol turned to face Jeonghan and then both adults burst out laughing. Both kids, cluless, but laughed along seeing their parents laughing thier hearts out. They were going to be okay, they were going to work out, somehow.

 

•♦•

 

"From, now on both of you are a married couple. Congratulation." The judge said, just as Jeonghan finished signing the document. 

They had decided to have a simple signing of document kind of wedding at court. It was just as Jeonghan and Seungcheol, wanted simple and cozy. Both kids and were ecstatic, Seungkwan was jumping around and Chan was babbling loudly. Jeonghan smiled and shook his head. They had just asked their parents to witness their wedding and their parents were more than happy with that. Jeonghan looked at Chan, who was now bubbling with energy, in Seungcheol's arms. He looked down and glanced at Seungkwan, who was very much fascinated by the cat toy on the table. They were now an official family. A family that was going to grow together, learn from each other and protect each other. He smiled, something he found himself doing quite often nowadays, he looked at Seungcheol, then Seungkwan and lastly at Chan, who giggled at him, yes, Jeonghan was going to be fine, he was going to be just fine.

Seungcheol was driving them back home from the court. He had bid his parents and parents-in-law goodbye from the court itself, promising to meet up soon. He glanced to his left, seeing a calm expression gracing Jeonghan's face. The man beside him, who was now his spouse, someone who is going to be with him till the marriage ends, or one of them passes on. He shook his head, removing the negative thoughts from his head. He should not think like this anymore. He glanced in the rearview mirror, seeing the two sunshines of his life, slowly dozing off. He smiled, realising that now they were all one family that is going to depend on each other, support each other and guide each other. He smiled, realising that unconsciously, Jeonghan and Chan have become a big part of his life, and now he could not imgaine a life without the two of them in it. He glanced at Jeonghan, then at Seungkwan and lastly at Chan, yes, Seungcheol was going to try, he was going to try for them.

After parking the car safely, Jeonghan carried a sleeping Chan while, Seungcheol carried a sleeping Seungkwan, up to their house. Jeonghan was suddenly nervous, he had moved in everything of his and Chan's happily just this morning, but now he was nervous because he completely forgot that him and Seungcheol had to share a room, that is what married couples do right ? Or was it different from arranged married couples ? Seungcheol had made space for Jeonghan's things so it means they are going to share a room right ? He was so lost in thoughts, that he had not noticed that, Seungcheol had stopped walking, only when he bumped into him, that he realised. He checked on Chan first, scared that he might have woken him up.

"What are you thinking about ?" Seungcheol asked, as he punched in the password for the lock.

"N-Nothing." Jeonghan lied, he was not going to admit or confess his thoughts, nope, not a chance.

Seungcheol just nodded and led them into the house, both parents made their way to the boys' room first, placing each baby on their respective bed, kissing their forehead, turn by turn.

Jeonghan made a beeline for the couch and collapsed on top of it. He was tired, no, actually he was exhausted and he just wanted to sleep like a baby, but the room thingy was still bugging him, was he suppose to share the bed with Seungcheol, was Seungcheol okay with that ? Was he okay with that ? 

"Jeonghan, are you okay ? I called you like thrice ?" Jeonghan was brought out of his trance with Seungcheol's voice.

"Sorry, I guess I am just tired." Jeonghan told the partial truth.

Seungcheol plopped down beside Jeonghan and sighed, before turning around and facing him.

"Jeonghan, I know that everything was rushed in the past three weeks. I, myself, was shocked by my mother but Jeonghan thank you for agreeing to this marriage and thank you for choosing to become my friend as well. I promise that I will respect my marriage to you and love Chan with all my heart because now, he is a part of me as well. I know that I do not have to ask but please love Seungkwan as well, please never hurt him because of me. You can punish me all you like but please do not punish him for my mistakes. I am going to willingly share my life with you, and that includes all of my things as well." Seungcheol said and Jeonghan saw all the pain hidden in his eyes.

"Seungcheol, thank you for accepting me and Chan and please never think I would hurt Seungkwan, that child has become my elder son and he has a special place in my heart, and it is never going to change. I promise that I will respect our marriange and love Seungkwan just like every parent loves their kids. I am also going to willingly share my life with you and thank you for everything, Seungcheol, thank you so much." Jeonghan smiled at Seungcheol.

"I know that this is a bit too much, in our circumstances, but I bought us wedding bands. It was a bit awkward to marry without these." Seungcheol smiled, placing one band in Jeonghan's right palm.

"May I ?" Seungcheol asked for Jeonghan's ring finger, slipping the ring in its rightful place.

"I should do the same." Jeonghan whispered before slipping the ring onto Seungcheol's ring finger.

We are going to be okay. We are going to work out. We are going to try.

 

•♦•

* * *

Word Count : 2590

Hi People :)

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter :)

Look forward to more :)

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Family

* * *

•♦•

"Papa, papa, papa, papa." Jeonghan laughed at Seungkwan's excitement.

Jeonghan was in the living room, watching TV, with both his babies. Seungkwan was cuddling him from the left side, and Chan was comfortable on his lap. They were watching Tom and Jerry, and Seungkwan was completely into the programme. Jeonghan ruffled Seungkwan's hair, pulling him closer to his side. Jeonghan had never felt like this before, he was completely at peace. He liked that he did not have to worry about anything anymore, he felt as if, he was finally free. He took a deep breath, savouring the feeling of being free. 

"Papa." Seungkwan called.

"Hmm ?" Jeonghan turned to face him. 

"Happy ?" Seungkwan tiltled his head, his cheeks red, and all Jeonghan wanted to do was to kiss them.

"Yes, very happy." He peppered kisses on Seungkwan's face and then Chan's who was, now excited from all the commotions.

Soon, the sweet moment became a competition between Seungkwan and Chan on who can give Jeonghan more kisses. The two boys were just jumping on him and placing thier lips on his cheeks from both sides. He laughed, trying to get them off, but who all he wanted was the moment to never end.

"Hey ! What about my kisses ?" Seungcheol's voice boomed from the doorway, swiftly making his way over to them.

"DADA !" Seungkwan screamed, running right into Seungcheol's arms, giving him a big fat kiss on his cheek.

"Dada." Chan's was bouncing on Jeonghan's lap, waiting for Seungcheol to come to him, eagerly extending his arms to him.

"Channie, missed me ?" Seungcheol placed Seungkwan next to Jeonghan, after giving him two kisses on each cheek, then picked up Chan.

Chan, had immediately snuggled into Seungcheol. Seungcheol gave a soft kiss on Chan's forehead and held him tightly.

"Hey, how was your day ?" Seungcheol nudged Jeonghan.

Jeonghan had always imagined a cute marriage life for him but things never worked out for him. His hopes were always crushed and then, after some time he gave up. However, now Seungcheol had changed all that. Since that night, where both of them had made promises to each other, Jeonghan felt safe, he felt secure, knowing that somehow this man is going to be beside him for a long time, at least he hopes that Seungcheol will be by his side for a long time. Seungcheol had told him to take the bed, that night and he would sleep on the sofa but Jeonghan had suggested, that they share the bed instead. Seungcheol hesistated at first but eventually gave in to the suggestion. Jeonghan was happy, but at the same time he felt nervous, he suggested the idea but now what ? It was really very awkward at the start, both of them looked like dead bodies, lying at their side of the bed, when suddenly, Seungcheol suggested to play twenty questions. After twenty questions, another twenty followed and another, both of them do not even remember what time they finally slept but since then, the awkwardness had slowly disappeared. They had become good friends, who relied on each other. They spilt up the responsibilities and helped each other whenever needed. That is how they had spent their first month together, and honestly, Jeonghan loved it.

"It was good, I managed to clean up the boys' rooms today, without any whines and crying fits, so it was a really good day." Jeonghan replied, while stroking Seungkwan's head, who was immersed in hugging the life out of Jeonghan's hand.

Seungcheol laughed, a big hearty laugh, causing Jeonghan to laugh along with him.

"Go freshen up Seungcheol, I will warm up dinner." He nudged Seungcheol, taking Chan from his arms.

"Jeonghan." 

"Hmm."

"Thank you." Jeonghan smiled. 

 

•♦•

 

"Hey Jeonghan, so something happened at work today, and we are kind of screwed ?" Seungcheol sheepishly smiled at Jeonghan, with a warm cup of milk extended towards him.

After finishing dinner, Seungcheol told Jeonghan to rest, insisting that he will clean up the aftermath of dinner. Jeonghan was hesitant but eventually gave in to his persistance. Seungcheol needed time alone to build up courage to ask Jeonghan something. He was sure that Jeonghan would understand but he had no idea how he was suppose to ask ? It had completely slipped his mind, this past month he did not even had time to think about them. Seungcheol was so busy making sure that Jeonghan and Chan feel right at home here. He was going to keep the promise he made to Jeonghan on their wedding day, he was going to try and make this worth while. Jeonghan had made him feel so at ease, even without trying, just his presence was enough to make him feel okay. To Seungcheol, this was new, it was foreign feeling but it felt good, too good to be honest. When Jeonghan had told him the reason behind the suggestion of sharing the bed, he felt admiration for the man. Jeonghan had felt that Seungcheol would be too tired after working long hours at work and coming home to sleep on the sofa was not best way to rest. It was small but to Seungcheol, it was admirable, that man had actually thought about him and his comfort. Things really took off from that night, Jeonghan had been really understanding and helped to take care of the house. He even took a hiatus from work, he said it was his wish as the kids were his top priority. Seungcheol had found another reason to admire the man. Yes, the met in weird circumstances, but Seungcheol was thankful for the meeting.

"What's wrong ?" Jeonghan asked as he took a sip of milk.

"My friends found out about us and may or may not have self-invited themselves on Saturday, haha." Seungcheol tried to play it cool, but had clearly failed.

This is what had slipped his mind. He had forgotten about his friends. No, he is not a bad friend but his friends are people who are out of the country, majority of the time and in his defence, they were overseas when he met and married Jeonghan. He had bumped into one of them, when he was talking to Jeonghan on the phone and the metallic band on his ring finger had given him away. Now, he was stuck with two options, to accept the invitation or to breathe his last. 

"I am fine with it, actually I am kind of excited for it. Are your friends like you ?" Jeonghan questioned.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were going to say no and I was so scared." Seungcheol let out a sigh of relief, "and no, my friends are not like me but yeah we do have some similarities here and there."

"Scared ? The almighty Choi Seungcheol scared ? That's new." Jeonghan snickered.

"Haha Jeonghan, I am dying of laughter." Seungcheol deadpanned.

Jeonghan let out a hearty laugh, causing Seungkwan and Chan's attention to shift to him. The babies, seeing their papa laughing loudly, started to make their way towards him. Seungkwan climbed up the sofa and sat right on him. Jeonghan passed his cup of milk to Seungcheol, who got up and placed it in the kitchen. Returning back, Seungcheol saw the cutest sight, Chan was trying to climb the sofa, just like Seungkwan had but his limbs were still short so he was not getting any closer to his goal, but he was not giving up. Seungcheol was going to help, when he thought of a better idea.

"Kwannie, Channie is having a hard time climbing the sofa, can you help him ?" Seungcheol asked Seungkwan, while pointing at Chan.

Jeonghan looked at him quizzically, but understood, when Seungkwan bolted down to help his baby brother.

"Like that !" Seungkwan pushed one of Chan's leg up, causing half of Chan's body to be on the sofa.

With that, Chan slowly slithered his way up and crawled into Jeonghan's lap. Everyone clapped, proud of Chan's achievement and Jeonghan hugged Chan tightly.

"Me too ! Me too !" Seungkwan climbed up onto the sofa and joined in the group hug. Jeonghan hugged both his boys tightly, feeling greatful for their existence.

Seungcheol quietly snapped a picture of them, feeling the same as Jeonghan, he could not imgaine life without the sunshines of his life.

"Jeonghan, why don't you invite your friends over too ? That way, we all be able to get to know each other." Seungcheol asked, picking Seungkwan up.

 It was really way past both boys' bedtime, Seungcheol started walking towards the boys' room, gestured for Jeonghan to follow.

"Yeah, I think I would like that." Jeonghan said as he stood up with Chan, following behind.

 

•♦•

 

It was finally the long awaited Saturday. Jeonghan had a hard time explaining to his friends, how and why he had gotten married. It was the most difficult phone call of his life. Seungcheol had just laughed at his misery, telling him at least your friends did not catch you, you owned up. Jeonghan did not know if he was suppose to feel better or cry that his husband sucked at comforting. He had managed to invite them and all of them had agreed thankfully. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were busy cleaning up to welcome their guests and Seungkwan and Chan definitely did not make their jobs any easier. Everytime Jeonghan cleaned up their toys, they took them out again. Seungcheol had enough and told Jeonghan that they should clean up when the boys take thier afternoon nap, the guests were coming in the evening anyway, so it will be okay, they should focus on coming up with a menu for tonight instead and patted the spot next to him on the sofa.

"What should we cook ?" Jeonghan asked.

"Do we have to cook ?" Seungcheol countered, "I mean we can order in ?"

"You just don't want to do anything do you ?" Jeonghan asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Honestly, yes. I am just so tired." Seungcheol sighed.

Jeonghan sighed, aware that Seungcheol had to work some extra hours this week for an artist's concert, and he lacked rest. Admist all this, Jeonghan could not help but feel happy, Seungcheol had trusted him and admitted how he really felt, it had felt nice to be relied on. 

"Do you want to go and nap for some time ?" Jeonghan asked sincerely.

"No, but let's not do much, I need to preserve as much energy as I can." Seungcheol cheekily told Jeonghan.

Jeonghan laughed and shook his head. He could tell where Seungkwan got his cheekiness from.

"Okay, then can we decide what to call in ?" Jeonghan asked.

"Pizza, many packets." Seungcheol exclaimed, startling Jeonghan, "it is the best option." 

Jeonghan just agreed with him, thinking that pizza is universal, he means who does not like pizza ? It was a safe and good option. He just had to prepare some food for the kids and they were good to go.

"Seungcheol, since we are ordering food, you don't have anything much to do, so I suggest, no I am ordering you to take a nap till the afternoon at least. It will help, trust me, I have a PhD in resting." Jeonghan pulled Seungcheol up on his feet from the sofa and dragged him to the room.

"Oh I have such a wonderful husband." Seungcheol commented.

Jeonghan could not help the smile that graced his face, he liked the sound of that. His husband, yes, Jeonghan really liked the sound of that.

 

•♦•

 

When Seungcheol woke up, it was around 4 pm, he had slept long, really long, but now he felt better, much better than before. He got out of bed and slowly made his way to the living room, eyes falling straight on Jeonghan, who was sprawled out on the sofa, napping. Seungcheol, then took a look around the house and he was amazed that his house could look so clean. He shook his head, Jeonghan must have gone all out to prepare the house and add the two boys to the equation, it must have been so tiring. He smiled at Jeonghan, he had felt selfish, when he had asked Jeonghan to marry him. He felt as if he was forcing it on Jeonghan, but Jeonghan had instead, showed him that the marriage was his choice as well. He admired Jeonghan, Jeonghan had not once complained about suddenly having two kids to take care of, he never complained about having to cook dinner or having to do some extra chores on days Seungcheol could not help him. Seungcheol felt blessed, in a long time, not just because of Jeonghan but because of Chan as well. Chan had Seungcheol wrapped around his finger, just like Seungkwan had. It was endearing to see Chan cling on him, after he comes back from work. He was so thankful that Seungkwan and Chan got along just fine, he liked the sight of them playing and having fun together. He was amazed by Seungkwan as well, he could not believe his baby was so happy to have Jeonghan and Chan in their lives. In those three weeks before the marriage, Seungkwan had constantly talked his ear off, about Jeonghan and Chan. It felt nice to be a family of four and, honestly, Seungcheol would not want to change anything about it.

"Jeonghan, hey, wake up." Seungcheol slowly shook Jeonghan.

"Why ? I want to sleep. Tired." Jeonghan whined, hugging Seungcheol's arm.

Seungcheol was surprised, his husband was acting like a baby, and looking like one too. There was a pout eveident on Jeonghan's face and he looked so cute. He could tell, where Chan had gooten his cuteness. As much Seungcheol wanted to let Jeonghan rest, they did not much time left, their friends were coming over at 6pm and the boys would wake up at 5pm, if Jeonghan does not wake up now, he will not have time for himself. 

"Jeonghan, get up, its 4pm." Seungcheol shook Jeonghan slightly harder.

Slowly Jeonghan opened his eyes, and smiling at Seungcheol, "hello husband."

"Hi husband." Seungcheol replied, liking the sound of it too much.

When Jeonghan finally realised what was going on, he shot up straight.

"I am sorry, I was not aware I used your arm, it does not hurt right ?" Seungcheol could see Jeonghan panicking and it was honestly a really funny sight.

"Hey ! You used my arm for like five minutes and you have nothing to apologise for. Now, get up and take a shower, while I call the pizza shop." Seungcheol instructed Jeonghan.

Jeonghan gave him a wide smile, making Seungcheol's heart beat a little faster, and made his way to the bathroom. Seungcheol shook his head and went to make the call, ingnoring the butterflies in his stomach, had Jeonghan really made him nervous ?

 

•♦•

 

The incessant ringing of doorbell made Seungcheol realise that his friends are here, he went to open the door, before someone broke the doorbell. 

"Get out of the way hyung, I want to see him." And just like that he saw four shadows zoomed past him. It was going to be a long evening.

Jeonghan saw four men stand in front of him. The tallest one looked like an overgrown puppy, with his smile, the second tallest one looked like a fox, the third one looked like a hamster with his cute cheeks and the last one just looked cute, like really small and cute.

"This is Mingyu, Wonwoo, Soonyoung and Jihoon. They work with me in Pledis and guys, this is my husband, Jeonghan." Seungcheol introduced them.

"Hello, its nice to meet you." Jeonghan said, after he let everything sink in.

Overgrown puppy is Mingyu. fox is Wonwoo, hamster is Soonyoung and cutie is Jihoon. They looked friendly at least that is what Jeonghan was thinking. It had been a whole minute and none of them had responded, Jeonghan was starting to feel nervous, why were they not responding ? Seungcheol also looked worried, was something really wrong ?

"HYUNG !! WE LIKE HIM !!" Mingyu and Soonyoung screamed, startling almost everyone in the room.

Their scream must have startle Chan up as well, as he had started crying and seeing his baby brother cry, Seungkwan started crying as well. To say it was chaotic, would be an understatement. Jeonghan and Seungcheol immediately took the boys in their arms, Chan in Seungcheol's and Seungkwan in Jeonghan's.

"I am sorry hyung, I apologise on behalf of these two." Jihoon spoke up, side glaring Mingyu and Soonyoung.

"Yeah hyung, sorry for startling the boys." Wonwoo gave him a small smile.

"Sorry hyung." Mingyu and Soonyoung hung their heads.

"Its okay, it really is. Come on, take a seat, do you guys want anything to drink ?" Jeonghan gave them a wide smile.

Seungcheol's friends were nice, a little loud, but nice, Jeonghan concluded. 

They sat around in the living room, Chan and Seungkwan not leaving the arms of their parents. Seungkwan was familliar with his uncles but just loved Jeonghan's warmth a bit too much so he remained put in Jeonghan's lap. Chan was a different case all together, he was really badly startled, and seeing so many new faces at once had scared him quite a bit, so he remained in Seungcheol's arms, face buried in Seungcheol's chest. Mingyu and Soonyoung must have felt really bad, they were trying their best to get close to Chan, but Chan was just not having it. They had pouts evident on their lips, to which Wonwoo and Jihoon had just snickered.

Jeonghan had learned quite a lot about the four of them. Soonyoung is a choreographer at Pledis who is married to Jihoon, who is a producer in Pledis. Mingyu is a photograper in Pledis and Wonwoo is also a managing director in Pledis, both of them are married to each other. Seungcheol had first met them at Pledis, and all of them had just clicked. It was cute, their friendship, and Jeonghan could tell that all of them look up to Seungcheol and Seungcheol loves all of them, a lot. 

The doorbell had indicated that Jeonghan's friends have arrived. Jeonghan went to open up the door, with Seungkwan in his arms. 

"Hey guys, come in." Seungkwan gave all them a shy wave, which was responded with a wave from all of them.

"Guys meet my friends, this is Jisoo, Seokmin, Jun and Minghao." Seungcheol stood up to greet them, Chan, however, refused to budge.

"Hi, its nice too meet you, I am Seungcheol, Jeonghan's husband and these are my friends, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Soonyoung and Jihoon." Seungcheol introduced himself and his freinds.

Jeonghan had ushered all of them to sit. They had begun some small talk, just simply getting to know each other. Seungcheol found out that Jisoo is actually from LA but has settled down with Seokmin, here in Korea. Both of them run a cafe near Jeonghan's flower shop. Jun and Minghao are married and run a chinese restaurant near Jeonghan's flower shop as well. They had all accidentally met in the cafe and have been friends since then. They were all friendly and nice, Jeonghan had depended quite a lot of them, Seungcheol could tell and he was happy that Jeonghan had made some really good friends, because he needed his to keep him sane. 

"Jeonghan hyung, why won't Chan come to me ?" Seokmin had been trying to get his attention for the past five minutes but Chan would not budge, "I used to be his favourite."

"Maybe, you are not his favourite anymore." Minghao snickered.

"No fair." Seokmin pouted.

"You can blame that on these two, they had startled him, the moment they opened their mouths." Jihoon answered, pointing to Soonyoung and Mingyu.

"But its amazing to see him leaning on someone that is not Jeonghan. He used to get all fussy, when Jeonghan is not in front of him." Jisoo stated.

"Chan, all of them wish to talk to you baby, will you let them ? You can stay in Dada's lap but at least face them and give them a smile ?" Seungcheol rubbed Chan's back.

Chan slowly looked up at Seungcheol and shifted so he was facing everyone, and flashed them a small smile. Jeonghan could not be more proud of his baby. He made a mental note to thank Seungcheol later. Seungcheol was also proud of Chan, he rewarded him with a big kiss on his head, to which Chan let out a small giggle. Everyone cooed at the baby's cuteness, Chan was just special this way, Seungcheol concluded, he can wrap anyone around his finger.

"To say, I am surprised would be an understatement, I am freaking amazed. He listened to someone other than Jeonghan hyung." Jun commented, earning a nod from Jisoo.

"Hey, what is your name ?" Seokmin nudged Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan." Seungkwan gave him a small smile.

"Uncle name ?" Seungkwan asked Seokmin back.

"My name is Seokmin." Seokmin gave him an affectionate look.

Seungkwan slowly went around, asking everyone their name and introducing himself to them. After that, he had gotten extremely comfortable, and went back to his talkative self. Jeonghan could not help the smile that graced his way, Seungkwan was just so amazing, that boy was just a ball of sunshine and happiness. He could bring a smile to anyone's face, be it big or small. Jeonghan was proud of him and thanked god for bringing him into his life. Seungkwan had slowly brought Chan out of his shell, and the two boys were now, just playing with each other in the middle of the living room. Jeonghan and Seungcheol honestly, could not be any prouder.

"Why are they so cute ? I think i am going to melt." Mingyu voiced out, earning a laugh from everyone.

Now that the ice was broken, Seungcheol decided to bring up the topic.

"About our marriage, We are honestly sorry that we did not tell any of you about this. It all had happened fast and then settling took some time as well. Sorry guys, we did not want to keep you in the dark, it just slipped our minds." Seungcheol confessed honestly, and Jeonghan nodded, agreeing with the statement.

"How did you guys get married ?" Jisoo asked.

"It was a small ceremony, with just our parents, at the court." Jeonghan replied.

"What !?" Soonyoung exclaimed, earning a glare from Jihoon, who pointed at Chan.

"Sorry, but you guys had no party, no actually wedding, no fun ?" Soonyoung asked, this time softly.

"Yeah." Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan nodded.

"No, no, this will absolutely not do. We are going to celebrate your wedding, like right now." Soonyoung stated, and everyone agreed.

All of them started to sing a congratulaty song and soon all of them had become comfortable with each other, as if they had been friends right from the start. Both Jeonghan and Seungcheol understood their friends were not just friends but they were one big family. A family that the both of them could lean on.

•♦•

* * *

Word Count : 3876

Hi People :)

Hope you enjoyed the third chapter :)

I would like to hear, how do you think the story is going so far ? And I do appreciate feedback :)

Look forward to more :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - Distance makes the Heart grow Fonder

* * *

•♦•

"Hyung, we are finally done. It is offically over." Wonwoo sighed.

Seungcheol had been working late hours to debut a new girl group, he had many things to settle and for the past two weeks, he had spent majority of his time in the office, planning and discussing. He was tired but more than that he missed his babies. He left for work before they woke up and came back after they have slept. He missed them dearly, but there was one more person he missed dearly. Yoon Jeonghan, as astonishing as it sounds, Seungcheol missed having breakfast with him, missed talking to him after coming back from work, missed watching him interact with their babies, missed seeing him laugh at his lame jokes, Seungcheol just missed Yoon Jeonghan in general, and he had no idea why. The past 4 months had been a blessing. They had perfectly matched their lifestyles together, found out a little more about parenting together, witnessed Chan's first independent steps together and have gotten used to seeing each other daily. Thus, to conclude, Seungcheol missed his family a lot. The only time he had heard Jeonghan's voice, was when Jeonghan had called telling him the boys missed him badly and would not stop crying. Seungcheol felt bad, he could hear Chan's cries on the phone, he wanted to appease his baby, so he talked to Chan, promising Chan that Dada is going to bring him a present when he comes home, to Seungkwan too. He also promised them a family outing, feeling bad for not spending time with them in the past two weeks. However, today was different, he finally had completed all the necessary plannings for the debut and was allowed three days off. Seungcheol, honestly could not be happier, he was finally going to be able to see his babies and his husband.

"Yes, we are Wonwoo. I never knew I would be this happy to go back home." Seungcheol shook his head, smiling.

"Hyung, happy to go back home or happy to see Jeonghan hyung again ?" Wonwoo smirked.

Seungcheol knew his answer, he was estatic to go back to Jeonghan. Jeonghan had slowly made a small space for himself in Seungcheol's heart, but Wonwoo did not need to know that right now.

"I am happy to go back to my bed." He replied childishly.

"Which you share with Jeonghan hyung." Wonwoo replied, equally childishly.

"If the two of you are done, I would like to go home with my husband, and Mingyu would want to take his back." Jihoon stated from the door, Mingyu and Soonyoung behind him.

Seungcheol and Wonwoo just laughed. Mingyu walked up to Wonwoo, waiting for him to be done so they could go home, Soonyoung on the other hand was trying to hold Jihoon's hand but Jihoo was having none of it. Seungcheol just shook his head, Jihoon and Soonyoung were defintely an odd pair but a cute pair nonetheless. Seungcheol was thankful for the four of them, they had been his pillar of support in his darkest time. They had help him come out of it, step by step, always there to help him. They had made sure the Seungcheol could balance his work and family life, and Seungcheol would forever remain thankful to them. 

"Bye, go home safe." Seungcheol waved at the four of them, earning goodbyes and waves in return.

Seungcheol, then got into his car, excited to finally go home and see the three people he missed most in the past two weeks. He could not wait to get home, and see his babies run up to him while screaming Dada, and Jeonghan wearing the same smile that made Seungcheol heart beat eratically. God, he looked like a complete fool, smiling all by himself, but he could not help it. Seungcheol once used to dread going home, but now, he just cannot wait to get home. Jeonghan's coming really made a huge change in Seungcheol's life, a change that he liked and needed.

 

•♦•

 

It was a first for Jeonghan, to feel like this. He was longing to see Seungcheol, his husband, who had been busy for the past two weeks, it was almost impossible to see him. Jeonghan had found himself looking at the door many times in the day. He just missed the man so much, it was surprising to him as well, but after spending so much time together, Jeonghan had gotten used to Seungcheol's presence in his life and his daily life felt empty without Seungcheol. He was not the only one who missed Seungcheol, Chan and Seungkwan both missed their Dada just as much, Chan cried the first time, when Seungcheol had not come back home at his usual time, and only calmed down after Jeonghan had called Seungcheol. It was amazing, honeslty, Chan had calm down, just by hearing his Dada's voice, even when Jeonghan had tried everything to appease him. Two days later, Seungkwan cried, wanting his Dada, Jeonghan again tried his best to appease the crying baby. He had tried calling Seungcheol, but he would not pick up. Seungkwan eventually stopped crying when Jeonghan gave Seungkwan his favourite chocolate. When Seungcheol had called back, Seungkwan cried on the phone, claiming that his Dada playing without him and Chan, to which Seungcheol had video called to show him that his was at the office, working on papers. It was Jeonghan first time seeing Seungcheol in the past three days, and it had actually made him feel better knowing the man was okay. Seungkwan and Chan were both satisfied when Seungcheol promised them a family outing after the two weeks were over. Jeonghan had wished him luck and asked him to take care on the phone, to which Seungcheol gave a big nod and apologised to Jeonghan for leaving him alone with everything. Jeonghan just smiled and told him not to apologise, and focus on work. It had been exhausting but Jeonghan was estatic that Seungcheol was finally coming back home today. 

Knowing that Seungcheol probably ate poorly in the past two weeks, Jeonghan had decided to cook a scrumptious meal for him. He decided on Beef Stew and Rice. Now, he had to go grocery shopping, seems easy, who was Jeonghan kidding ? The boys are a handful, their always full of energy and Jeonghan just cannot keep up with them at times. Now, that Chan has learnt to walk on his own, the boys are all over the house and Jeonghan does not want to imagine what will happen at the store. 

"Jisoo, are you free ?" Jeonghan called his best friend, hoping he could go to the store with him.

"Yeah, what's up ?" Jeonghan jumped, today was his lucky day.

"Could you accompany me and the boys to the store ? Please, you know they are a little balls of bubbling energy. You would help me right ?" Jeonghan pleaded Jisoo.

"You are lucky, I love the boys. I will see you in ten minutes." Jisoo replied.

"You are the best Jisoo. Thank you and see you soon." Jeonghan was excited, "Boys let's get ready, we are going out." 

Both his boys followed him to the room, excited to go out. Jisoo came is ten minutes as promised and the 4 of them head out to the mart.

"Jeonghan. You really are looking forward to Seungcheol's return, aren't you ?" Jisoo, asked seeing Jeonghan carefully choosing all the ingredients.

"Yes I am Jisoo, why the question ?" Jeonghan replied, not sparing Jisoo a glance as he focused on which carrot looked the freshest.

"Nothing, just like that" Jisoo shrugged.

The had put the kids in the shopping cart and Jisoo was entertaining them since Jeonghan was focused on choosing the freshest and best ingredients. 

"Jisoo Uncle again, again."  Jisoo, yet again, on Seungkwan's request, pushed the cart one round around the vegetable section. He shook his head and laughed, kids really do find happiness in the smallest things, only if adults were like that, the world would be a much better place.

"Okay Jisoo, let's head over to the meat section." Jeonghan said as he put the vegetables into the cart, causing the kids to giggle at him. Jeonghan gave them a sweet smile, wait a while more boys, your Dada is coming home soon.

"Jeonghan what do you think of Seungcheol ?" Jisoo suddenly asked the question, curious about his best friend's reply.

"Jisoo, honestly, I don't know, all I know is I admire and respect that man. He makes me feel at peace and safe. I am just thankful, he accepted both me and Chan in his life." Jeonghan replied honestly.

"Not that, but as a partner ?" Jeonghan stilled at the question.

"I don't know. I have never though about it." Jeonghan lied.

He had thought about it and had started to develop a small liking towards the man, Seungcheol has slowly crawled into Jeonghan's heart and was slowly melting all his walls. 

"Really ?" Jisoo knew that Jeonghan was not telling him the truth.

"Yeah, okay I think I am done shopping, let's go home. I will buy you coffee for helping me." Jeonghan changed the topic, smiling cheekily at Jisoo.

Jisoo just sighed, he really hoped that Jeonghan finds the happiness he truly deserves.

After bidding Jisoo goodbye, Jeonghan unpacked all the goceries and started to prepare the Beef Stew for his husband. He followed the receipe thoroughly, careful not to make a mistake. He wanted the beef stew to make Seungcheol feel rejuvanted and fresh after working hard for so long. Just as he was going to pour the sauce on the beef, he heard the boys' loud cries. Chan had accidentally poked Seungkwan's eye while playing, and Seungkwan had started crying. Seeing Seungkwan cry, Chan got startled and started crying as well. Jeonghan turned off the stove, and went to attend to his boys first. He managed to calm down Seungkwan, and he had his little sunshine back. Jeonghan asked Seungkwan to go and sit at the dining table while he tried to calm down Chan, who eventually stopped crying after seeing that his brother was okay and smiling again. Jeonghan gave Seungkwan some paper and crayons, and asked him to draw Dada a present so he can give it to him when he comes home. Seungkwan was thrilled, and immediately started to draw. Jeonghan made Chan also sit in his baby chair and gave him some paper and crayons, asking him to do the same thing. This way both of them will be occupied, he would be able to see them and he would be able to cook freely. Jeonghan went back to the stove and started to cook again. Everything was going well, Jeonghan even had time to prepare some side dishes, Seungkwan and Chan were also surprisingly quiet and Jeonghan patted himself for having such a genius idea. Jeonghan glanced at the time, six-thirty p.m., Seungcheol would be back seven, he quickly cleaned up. Seungkwan and Chan showed him their masterpieces, Jeonghan unaware of what the drawing is actually suppose to be, just gave them a big smile and told them they did a great job and Dada was going to like it a lot. He then cleaned up their mess, set the table for dinner and then took them to the bathroom, to wash up. Jeonghan, himself freshened up and the three of them, patiently sat down at the sofa, with the TV on, waiting for Dada to come home.

 

•♦•

 

Seungcheol, had officially knocked off work at five-thirty but instead of directly going home, Seungcheol took a detour to a close by shopping mall, he wanted to get the boys some present as an apology for not seeing them for so long. He had promised them, and intended to keep it. It took him, quite a while to select the gifts, wondering exactly what his boys would want. In the end, he ended up getting Seungkwan, a train set and Chan, a wooden ring stacker. He thought and hoped the boys will play well with it. He paid and was heading home, when remembered that he should get something for Jeonghan as well. That man deserved to be pampered after working so hard for the past two weeks. He looked around for some time, till he found something that would be perfect for Jeonghan. Seungcheol went back gleefully, satisfied with his choice of gifts.

Seungcheol struggled to punch in the code for the lock with all the bags he was carrying. Finally, after trying so hard he sucessfully opened the door, he walked quietly to the living room, and smiled at the sight, finally after so long, seeing them, almost made Seungcheol cry.

"DADA !!" Seungkwan screamed, running up to him.

"DADA !!" Chan followed suit, tottling behind his brother.

Seungcheol dropped the bags he was holding and opened his arms to hug his babies, he had missed so much. He hugged them tightly and peppered kisses all over their faces. He was just so happy to have them back in his arms again. He finally let go of them, to take a proper look at them. All this while, Jeonghan remained quiet, he finally let it sink in that the man he missed dearly was back and standing in front of him. He loved the sight of the boys reuniting with their Dada, and maybe was slightly jealous, he may or may not also want a hug from Seungcheol. 

"Seungkwan, this is for you and Chan, this is for you." Seungcheol gave them their presents.

"Thank kiew !" Seungkwan screamed, excited to receive the present.

"EW !" Chan imitated his brother, equally excited to receive the present.

Seungcheol then got up, clutching the last bag tightly, he made his way towards Jeonghan. The man was standing right there, with that smile on his face, it warmed Seungcheol's heart. He suddenly felt like a shy teenager, would Jeonghan liked what he had gotten for him ?

"Hey." Seungcheol whispered, scared being loud might break the moment.

"Hey, welcome back." Jeonghan whispered back, smile not faltering.

"I got you something too." Jeonghan felt his heart palpitating, Seungcheol had gotten him something too ?

"It is a padded long coat. I saw your old one, it had worn out. The weather is going to cold soon, you should have a good coat to warm you up." Seungcheol explained as he gave Jeonghan the bag.

Jeonghan was going to faint, how can someone be so warm and caring ? And when had Seungcheol seen his long coat ? 

"Thank you Seungcheol, but I am just glad you are back, there was no need for a gift." Jeonghan told him.

"No, it was. You deserved to be pampered, you worked hard the past two weeks, it must have been crazy right ?" Jeonghan was seriously going to melt into a puddle, thank you Choi Seungcheol.

"Go freshen up, I will warm up dinner." Jeonghan instructed Seungcheol.

"Yes Boss." Seungcheol saluted before making his way to their shared room.

Jeonghan warmed the dinner up and thoroughly checked to make sure everything was perfect. 

"Boys, come on, we will play after dinner, now to the dining table, Seungkwan, baby, bring your younger brother along." Jeonghan instructed from the kitchen.

Soon, he had his two boys slowly walk into the kitchen. He placed Chan is his baby chair and Seungkwan climed into his chair. Seungcheol, soon walked in, freshly showered and Jeonghan swore that the man could not get any more handsome. He quickly distracted himself by serving all of them the stew.

"You made beef stew ? Why and when ?" Jeonghan laughed at Seungcheol's astonishment.

"Yeah I did, I felt that you should have something good when you come back home, I know that you probably would not have eaten properly in the past two weeks so I made this. I made it just now, Jisoo accompanied me to the grocery store to buy the ingredients." Seungcheol just stared at him in awed.

Seungcheol's heart started to beat rapidly, Jeonghan had thought about him and went the extra mile to prepare all this. How could someone be so thoughtful and nice ? Thank you Yoon Jeonghan.

"Let's eat." Seungcheol announced, just as Jeonghan sat down on his chair. 

Seungcheol animatedly praised the dish, to which Jeonghan gave a shy smile. Seungcheol and Jeonghan talked about the past two weeks, what had happened in their lives, while feeding themselves and their babies. Seungcheol realised how much he had actually missed all this, how much he had actually missed the man in front of him. Jeonghan also realised that he had missed Seungcheol much more than he  had thought. Both of them just looked at each other, hoping their smiles convey what they actually wanted to say.

The dinner was soon over, Seungcheol helped Jeonghan clean up after dinner. They quickly cleared everything and now, were sitting on the sofa, watching TV and their kids play with their new toys. Chan had started to yawn and Jeonghan had concluded that it was time to sleep, all of them had a long day.

"Come on boys, into your rooms, its bed time." Jeonghan announced, "Seungkwan, Chan, come on, make your way to your room." 

The boys slowly got up and walked hand in hand to their room, Seungcheol swooned at the sight. Jeonghan picked up their toys and put it at one side.

"Jeonghan." Seungcheol called, just as Jeonghan was making his way to the boys' room.

"Hmm."

Seungcheol got up and pulled Jeonghan to him and wrapped his arms around him, chin resting on Jeonghan's shoulder.

"Thank you Jeonghan, thank you." Seungcheol hoped the hug expressed his heart.

"Thank you too Seungcheol." Jeonghan wrapped his hands around Seungcheol, head resting on Seungcheol's shoulder, hoping the hug spoke what he wanted to say.

•♦•

* * *

Word Count : 3009 

Hi People :)

Hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter :)

I would like to hear, how do you think the story is going so far ? And I do appreciate feedback :)

Look forward to more :)

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - Is this a Family Outing or a Date ?

* * *

•♦•

Jeonghan was squealing in the bathroom, quietly. He could not believe that Seungcheol had actually hugged him. He felt safe, secure, warm and complete, it was like as if he was thirsty and someone had finally given him water, it was exactly like that. However, Jeonghan wondered, why did Seungcheol hug him ? He could have just said thank you, but he hugged him as well ? Why ? No, no, Yoon Jeonghan do not think about it, it was just a hug, right ? Jeonghan could still feel the Seungcheol's warmth around him, and honestly, Jeonghan liked it, he liked it a bit too much. He saw his reflection in the mirror, his cheeks were covered in red and his smile reached his eyes, Jeonghan was screwed, his tiny crush, was not as tiny as he thought it was. Jeonghan shook his head and started to wash up, like he had intended too.

Seungcheol was putting Chan to sleep, by craddling him, in his arms and slowly rocking. Seungkwan must have been extremely tired, he fell asleep the moment Seungcheol tucked him in. Seungcheol had offered to put the boys to sleep and asked Jeonghan to wash up, after they had seperated from thier hug. Seungcheol did not really know what had came over him but he just had to hug Jeonghan, express all the gratitude he had to his husband. Without thinking, he had just pulled Jeonghan to him, caging Jeonghan in his arms. Seungcheol felt warm all over when Jeonghan had hugged him back too, the way Jeonghan had rested his head on his shoulder, Seungcheol had absolutely like it. In their 4 months of marriage, today really was Seungcheol's favourite day, he felt complete today, he felt as a whole today. Jeonghan was slowly picking up all the broken pieces of his heart and meding them. Seungcheol felt as if he was living again, he did not have to pretend that he was okay, he could trust someone again. 

"Chan, I think I like your Papa, more than I thought I did." He whispered, placing a kiss on a sleeping Chan's head.

He tucked Chan in and placing kisses on both his boys before heading back to his own room.

Jeonghan was drying his hair when Seungcheol walked in and Jeonghan faced turned red again, the said man gave him a smile and went into the bathroom. Jeonghan's heart started break dancing in his chest again, Choi Seungcheol is really going to be the death of him. He blushed and continued to dry his hair.

"Jeonghan, I was thinking to bring the boys out to the zoo tomorrow, what do you think ?" Seungcheol asked, as he walked out of the bathroom.

"It is good idea, the boys would be thrilled." Jeonghan answered, excited about it.

"Then, we are going to the zoo tomorrow ?" Seungcheol asked, getting into bed.

"Yes, we are." Jeonghan smiled, as he lied down beside Seungcheol.

"Good night Jeonghan, sleep well." Seungcheol whispered.

"Good night Seungcheol, sweet dreams." Jeonghan whispered back.

 

•♦•

 

"WE GOING ZOO !!" Seungkwan screamed.

"ZOO !!" Chan followed suit.

Seungcheol had just anounced to the boys that they were going to the zoo, and the boys' excitement had skyrocketed, causing both adults to laugh. Jeonghan was in the kitchen, packing necessary items, such as snacks for the boys, tissues, diapers, extra clothes and everything needed when taking toddlers out. Seungcheol looked at his husband amused, Jeonghan was packing as if they were going to settle down at the zoo.

"Jeonghan, we not going to stay at the zoo." Seungcheol snickered.

"Haha, so funny Seungcheol. I know it is a lot but it is necessary." Jeonghan said, not sparing a glance at Seungcheol.

"Yeah, but you could cut down the amount, we are also going to have to carry the boys if they feel tired." Jeonghan stilled, Seungcheol was right beside him, taking out items from the bag, Jeonghan could feel Seungcheol's warmth, just like yesterday, and his face started to change colour again.

"O-okay." Jeonghan stuttered, slowly unpacking some of the items.

"Cute." Seungcheol muttered under his breath, shaking his head at his husband.

After much difficulty, such as getting the boys to stay still while putting on their clothes, the Choi-Yoon family, finally was on the road, heading towards the zoo. The boys were excitedly singing along to the song that was playing on the radio, both parents had smiles on their faces, feeling satisfied with their children's excitement.

"Seungcheol, you know, we could have gone on this trip a few days later. You should have rested at home." Jeonghan told Seungcheol.

"The three of you are my healing, anywhere with you guys, I am always resting." Seungcheol cheekily smiled at Jeonghan.

"Seungch-" Jeonghan got cut off.

"Jeonghan, you will take care of me if I do fall sick right ?" Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan stilled, what was this man on ? Of course, Jeonghan would take care of him, because Jeonghan cared for him, much more that he wanted to admitted.

"Seungcheol, what kind of question is that ? Of course, I will. There is no doubt." Jeonghan replied.

"Even if I act like a complete baby ?" Seungcheol teased.

"Even if you act like a spoiled brat, I would take care of you." Jeonghan shook his head at the man, "and what is this about ? Do you feel sick ?"

"No, just curious." Seungcheol smirked, "and just so you know, I would take care of you too, even if you acted like a spoiled brat too."

"I am pretty sure I will not act like a spoiled brat." Jeonghan scoffed.

Jeonghan was happy though, just by the mere statement, it had warmed Jeonghan's heart.

"Jeonghan." 

"Hmm ?"

"Nothing."

Seungcheol wanted to hold Jeonghan's hand, he just felt like wanting to feel Jeonghan. Jeonghan had really waltzed into his life, like an angel and Seungcheol wanted to keep this angel close to him, never wanting to let go, but what if Jeonghan did not want that ? What if Jeonghan only thought of him as a good friend and nothing else ? It scared Seungcheol, cause he was falling and he was scared that Jeonghan would not catch him at the bottom. He was scared, what if his heart broke again, would he be able to take it ? On the other hand, he also thought, what if Jeonghan had the same feelings as him ? What if Jeonghan would catch him ? Would Jeonghan safekeep his heart ?

"Dada, we there ?" Seungkwan asked.

"Five more minutes, baby." He smiled.

Seungcheol took the next turn and was driving into the zoo's parking lot. He parked the car and the family of 4 made their way to the zoo. Chan was in Seungcheol's arm and Seungkwan was walking hand in hand with Jeonghan. Seungcheol paid for their tickets, while Jeonghan listened to Seungkwan's excitement to meet all the animals, he was also making sure that both his babies had put on sunblock and insect repellent. 

"Let's go." Seungcheol stated, waving the tickets.

The family of 4 slowly started their adventure. The treetop trail was first, it was the home of the primates. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were busy explaining the monkeys' and gorillas' to their boys. Seungcheol was also busy taking pictures of the boys, the boys' expressions were too cute to not be documented. They slowly made their way around, visting the otters, tapir, babirusa, pigmy hippo and the white tiger. Seungkwan was amazed by it, but Chan had burst out crying when the tiger had started to roar. Jeonghan shook his head with a smile, as Seungcheol pacified the crying Chan by pretending to scold the tiger. He was succesful though, Chan was back to his smiling self. The proceeded to watch the elephant shop and that was their first rest stop. Jeonghan gave the kids water and some snacks to replenish themselves and Seungcheol was looking at the pictures he had taken. He had managed to sneak a picture of Jeonghan, smiling sweetly at the kids, Seungcheol liked this picture best, his two sunshines were in it and his angel was in it as well. Seungcheol was going to hold the picture dear to his heart. 

After the elephant show, there was a photo-taking booth, to which the family had taken theirs as well. The photographer had asked Seungcheol and Jeonghan to hold hands. In his heart, Seungcheol thanked the photgrapher, a million times, he wanted to hold Jeonghan's hand since morning, Thank you Mr Photographer, thank you so much. Jeonghan shyly held Seungcheol's hand and Seungcheol heart melted at the action. Yoon Jeonghan was going to be the death of him. Jeonghan's heart was break dancing again and his face was going to resemble a tomato, but he liked holding Seungcheol's hand, he liked it a lot. He secretly thanked the photographer in his head. 

After the photo-taking, Seungcheol held onto Jeonghan's hand. Jeonghan was surprised, why is Seungcheol not letting his hand go ? Does Seungcheol feel the same as him ? Jeonghan wondered, because Jeonghan had started to admit to himself that he liked Choi Seungcheol, he liked him a lot. He was falling hard, but will Seungcheol catch him ?

"You can let go now." Jeonghan whispered shyly, as they boys were distracted by the sealions, manatees and penguins.

"I don't want to." Seungcheol whispered back.

Seungcheol wanted to take the risk. He wanted to fall in love again and experience all those feeling again. He wanted Jeonghan, more than just the Papa of their kids, he wanted Jeonghan as his husband, as his better half. Will Jeonghan allow him ?

Jeonghan smiled, his face turning red, he interwined their fingers together, hoping Seungcheol understood what he wanted to say. 

 

•♦•

 

"Will you stop staring ?" Jeonghan whispered to Seungcheol.

They had come to the kids' cafe at the zoo, to eat and relax. Jeonghan and Seungcheol had fed the boys their lunch, and the boys had gone off to play at the indoor playground. The boys were monitored by an attendant as parent were not allowed inside the playground. Thus, Seungcheol and Jeonghan, were enjoying a cup of coffee each at the cafe instead. They had let go of their hands, to feed the boys and to purchase their meal. Seungcheol, however, had found something more interesting to do, he had been staring at Jeonghan since they had let their boys into the playground. Seungcheol was over the moon when Jeonghan had interwined their hands, it felt too good to be real and Seungcheol just wanted to bask in the moment. Maybe, it was time to move on and find happiness again.

"Why ? You do not like it ?" Seungcheol raised his eyebrow at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan did not like it, he loved it. He liked the attention that Seungcheol was giving, it made feel special, someone worthy. However, if Seungcheol did not stop staring at him, he was sure he was going to turn into a tomato.

"It is not that, but Seungcheol." Jeonghan whined, amusing Seungcheol.

"I don't think I would have to take care of a spoil brat but more of a whiny baby, don't you think Jeonghan ?" Seungcheol teased.

Jeonghan huffed, pretending to be pissed. 

"Hey." Seungcheol held Jeonghan's hand.

"Hmm ?"

"I like you." Seungcheol confessed, stilling Jeonghan, "in the 4 months that we have known each other, you slowly crawled into my heart, making space for yourself, breaking down some of the walls I build around it. With you Jeonghan, I am myself, and I really liked that. I have many scars Jeonghan, many fears but will you let me like you ?" 

Jeonghan looked at the man, he had seen pain in Seungcheol's eyes, many times. Everytime, his heart ached, he wanted to make Seungcheol feel okay, he wanted to take that pain away from him. Jeonghan did not knwo when he had started to like Seungcheol, but Seungcheol's honesty, selflessness, his love for Seungkwan and Chan, had always made Jeonghan's heart pound. Jeonghan knew that the man in front of him will never hurt him knowingly and Jeonghan wanted to try, he wanted to make this work, because in a long time, he felt warm again.

"I like you too, you know, I don't know since when but I do like you, a lot." Jeonghan confessed, squeazing Seungcheol's hand, "I will let you like me, if you let me like you too."

Both adults smiled at each other, feeling hopeful again, in a long time.

"As much as, I want to sit here and admire your smile, we have two boys in the playground, who want to see the lions and giraffes." Seungcheol stated as he pulled Jeonghan up.

Jeonghan blushed in response and shook his head, following Seungcheol as he led them to the playground hand in hand.

"Dada ! Papa !" Seungkwan shouted, waving at them.

Chan's face lit up as well, seeing his parents. The attendant brought their kids out, Seungkwan jumped on his Papa and Chan had his hand raised for Seungcheol to pick him up.

"Did you guys have fun ?" Jeonghan asked, smiling at Seungkwan's excitement.

Seungkwan proceeded to tell him how much fun he had in the playground and how Chan and him took turns to ride the slide and play in the ball pit.

Chan had just clinged to Seungcheol and rested his head on Seungcheol's shoulder. Seungcheol looked at Chan to make sure the baby did not sleep, he still wanted Chan to see the lions and giraffes. He, instead ,put Chan on his neck and held him tightly, so he does not fall off or asleep, and true to that, Chan was amazed at looking at things from that high. The family of 4 walked to the lions' enclosure listening to Seungkwan excitement over lions and giraffes.

"O ! AJKBSJK !" Chan excitedly babbled seeing the lions. 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan were praying that the lion does not roar, at least till they are there, Chan's excitement would turn into tears in no time if the lions started roaring. Seungkwan on the other hand, was comfortable in Jeonghan's arms. Jeonghan understood that his baby was slowly getting tired and it was almost time to head home.

"Seungcheol, we should probably head home after seeing the giraffes, the boys are tired." Jeonghan suggested.

Seungcheol nodded at Jeonghan, agreeing. Seungcheol and Jeonghan let Chan and Seungkwan hold hands and walk to the giraffes enclosure, following closely behind. The parents thought the boys should enjoy the last bit together and not fall asleep in their arms. Seungcheol slipped his hand in Jeonghan's and interwined their fingers. He wanted to enjoy the last bit of the trip as well, together with his boys and husband.

"Dada carry." Seungkwan raised his arms at Seungcheol, after seeing the giraffes.

Seungcheol carried Seungkwan, who immediately rested his head on Seungcheol's shoulder. Chan had clinged to Jeonghan's legs, leaning on it. Jeonghan picked him up and showed him the giraffes but Chan just rested his head on Jeonghan's shoulder. The parents slowly walked to the exit, side by side. Finally after walking for long, they reached their car, carefully placing their kids into their car seats, the adults finally settled down in their seats. Instead of driving off, Seungcheol turned and faced Jeonghan. Jeonghan just laughed and pushed Seungcheol's face to the front, amazed at the man's cheekiness. Seungcheol laughed along, finally starting the car and driving off. The car ride back home was relatively quiet, but Seungcheol and Jeonghan were content. They were happy., today had just been beautiful. Reaching home, they placed their babies in their beds and Jeonghan glanced at the clock, five p.m.. The boys would wake up around seven, so he quickly freshened up and went to prepare dinner for all of them.

"What are you doing ?" Seungcheol asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Preparing dinner." Jeonghan answered, still trying to decide the menu.

"Do you need help ?" Seungcheol asked.

"I don't know what to cook." Jeonghan sighed, closing the fridge.

Seungcheol smiled at his husband's pout.

"Why don't we order delivery ?" Jeonghan's face lit up at the suggestion.

"Yes, that would be nice." Seungcheol smiled at his husband.

They decided to order pasta, the boys have not had that in a while and it would be a nice change in their appetite. Seungcheol suddenly pulled Jeonghan in, just like yesterday night, he hugged Jeonghan tight.

"Why ?" Jeonghan asked as he wrapped his arms around Seungcheol.

"Nothing, just felt like it." Seungcheol rested his head on Jeonghan's shoulder.

Jeonghan smiled and hugged Seungcheol tighter, feeling content.

"Hey, I think I know why Chan's clings onto you." Jeonghan whispered.

"Why ?" Seungcheol asked, amused.

"Because, you give the best hugs." Jeonghan whispered, closed his eyes, leaning his head on Seungcheol's shoulder.

•♦•

* * *

Word Count : 2832

Hi People :)

Hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter :)

I wish to know, do you guys think that the story is going too fast ?

Look forward to more :) 

 


	6. Chapter 6 - We Like It This Way

* * *

•♦•

It was a bright Saturday morning, the morning rays tickled Seungcheol's eyes, forcing him to open them. He yawned, stretching as he sat up, he turned to his left, expecting his husband to be beside him, but finding the bed empty, Seungcheol wondered, where Jeonghan was. He slowly got out of bed and walked into the living room, eyes falling on his husband in the kitchen. He smiled looking at Jeonghan, he looked ethereal, at least to Seungcheol he did. Seungcheol watched Jeonghan trying to make breakfast without making any sound, and then he realised that his babies were still sleeping. He glanced at the clock, nine a.m., why were his babies still sleeping ? They are usually up by eight, creating a ruckus. Seungcheol slowly walked towards Jeonghan, making his presence known to Jeonghan, who gave him a beautiful smile, making Seungcheol's heart felt warm all over.

"Good morning husband." Jeonghan greeted.

"Good morning angel." Seungcheol gave him a smile, "why are our energy balls still sleeping ?"

"Seungkwan had woken up because of a nightmare last night, causing Chan to wake up as well, Seungkwan came to wake me up and Chan was right behind him. It took me some time to get the two of them to sleep again, so maybe that is why they haven't woken up yet." Jeonghan explained, scrambling the egg.

"Why did you not wake me up ? I could have helped." Seungcheol sighed, Jeonghan should have woken him up as well.

"You were tired Seungcheol, you left at five in the morning yesterday, how could I have woken you up ?" Jeonghan shook his head.

"But still-" Seungcheol got cut off by Jeonghan.

"Go, Seungkwan has woken up." Jeonghan pointed to the boys' room.

Seungcheol looked at him weird, how did Jeonghan know if Seungkwan had woken up or not ? Seungcheol did not hear any sound, but he still got up and made his way to boys' room. Seungkwan had really gotten up, was Jeonghan psychic or something ? Seungkwan extended his hand for Seungcheol to carry him, Seungcheol smiled at his baby, peppering him with kisses as he picked him up, he quietly brought him out, afraid that Chan would wake up. 

"How did you know he had woken up ?" Seungcheol asked as he walked into the kitchen with Seungkwan.

"Papa's intuition, right baby ? Come here." Jeonghan took Seungkwan in as Seungkwan extended his hands toward him.

"I am starting to feel jealous." Seungcheol huffed.

"Of what ? Seungkwan or me ?" Jeonghan smirked at Seungcheol.

"I feeling jealous because my baby prefers Papa." Seungcheol poked Seungkwan, earning a giggle from him.

Jeonghan's reply was cut because of Chan's loud wails from the room. Seungcheol quickly ran to get his younger baby.

"Was my baby scared ? Hmm, come here, Dada's got you." Seungcheol picked up Chan in his arms and Chan snuggled into Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol, you know, you should not be jealous, Chan relies on you more than me." Jeonghan commented as Seungcheol walked in with Chan, "so I am keeping Seungkwan all to myself." 

Jeonghan kissed Seungkwan's cheeks, earning a cute giggle from him. Seungcheol kissed Chan's head, noticing the boy really relied on him a lot. 

"Both of them are ours, and nothing is going to change that, I promise." Seungcheol smiled up at Jeonghan, who smiled back at him.

Jeonghan then led the three of them to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Seungcheol brushed his teeth, while helping Seungkwan brush his. Jeonghan helped a sleepy Chan brush his teeth. Then the family of four proceeded to eat breakfast. Jeonghan had made pancakes and scrambled eggs, which everyone ate deliciously. Seungcheol helped to clean up while Jeonghan played with the boys.

"Seungcheol, I am going out with Jisoo, Jun, Wonwoo and Jihoon today, remember ?" Jeonghan asked Seungcheol as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah." Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan up to the sofa,"I want cuddles."

"I remember having two babies not three." Jeonghan teased as Seungcheol rested his head on his shoulder, hands around his waist.

"It is not like you hate it. Anyway when are you going ?" Seungcheol asked.

"Around 12ish, we are meeting for lunch." Jeonghan replied, playing with Seungcheol's fingers.

Jeonghan's and Seungcheol's relationship had not changed much, there was just much more physical contact with each other. It was just perfect for the two of them. Seungcheol felt calm after Jeonghan's one touch and Jeonghan felt at ease with Seungcheol's one touch. They had started to talk more as well, telling each other funny stories from their childhood, or funny stories about each other's friends. Jeonghan liked this, he felt comfortable with Seungcheol, even after the confession, no dramatic changes were made in their relationship and Jeonghan liked it a lot.. He was not ready to take big steps and maybe Seungcheol had the same idea. They were content with baby steps and prefered taking their own time to explore the dynamics of their relationship. Jisoo had invited the four of them out, claiming that they need to have lunch together and catch up. They had gotten very close, Seungcheol's and Jeonghan's friends, all of them stayed connected through their phones, they even met up on thier own, suprising Seungcheol and Jeonghan. They have a group chat, where all of them share snippets of their daily lives and dumb things their spouses have done, all ten of them had bonded closely, and they had become a close knit family. Jeonghan looked at his husband, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and sighed. Seungcheol must have been really tired, yet he never complained when the boys wanted to play, only confessing to Jeonghan after Jeonghan asks. He slowly shook Seungcheol awake.

"Hmm ?"

"Go and rest in the room, it will be more comfortable." Jeonghan suggested.

"No, I am most comfortable here, on your shoulder." Seungcheol muttered.

Jeonghan shook his head at his husband's childishness. Seungcheol was really like a child at times. Jeonghan just decided that Seungcheol's warmth was more important in this cold weather and snuggled closer to him, watching the kids play with the building blocks.

 

•♦•

 

"Bye bye kids, Papa will come back soon, okay ? Be good to Dada, I love you, my babies. Bye husband, take care and if you feel tired, call me, okay ? See ya." Jeonghan finally left the house.

It was only Seungcheol and the kids for the next few hours. Seungcheol felt empty as Jeonghan left, but his husband also deserved a break. He sighed, not knowing what to do with the boys. He walked into the living room, where Seungkwan and Chan had run to after Jeonghan left, Seungcheol looked at the boys playing together. The sight warmed his heart, his two boys playing happily. It was honestly amazing the way kids accept each other, almost like, if you are nice, I am going to be nice to you to. Seungcheol shook his head as he sat down on the sofa. He smiled at the family picture placed on the the TV stand, it was a picture of the four of them at the zoo, when Seungcheol and Jeonghan had first held hands. Seungcheol smiled, recalling the moment, he had so much doubt in his mind, but the moment Jeonghan held his hand, all he could think about was, the warmth Jeonghan had spread to him, so he knew he was not letting go of Jeonghan at all. Their relationship had not changed much, they still were their same selves but anyone could tell that the two of them were smitten for each other. Seungcheol, however, did notice that Jeonghan had a goofy side to him. He liked to tease and prank Seungcheol, and Seungcheol could not help but fall for all of them. He played along, it allowed him to hear Jeonghan's giggles and see his cute nose scrunch. Seungcheol liked the pace they had set for their relationship, it was slow but filled with content and happiness.

"Dada." Chan walked up to Seungcheol.

"My baby has gotten so good at walking." Seungcheol kissed Chan's cheeks as he sat him down on his lap.

"Go out Dada." Seungkwan climbed up, snuggling beside him, earning a kiss from Seungcheol.

"You want to go out ?" Seungcheol asked, to which both boys gave nods.

"Then let's go out." Seungcheol nodded at both boys, who gave him excited cheers in return.

Seungcheol had a hard time getting the boys dressed and then preparing the baby bag as well, he almost called Jeonghan but refrained from it, he did not want to disturb his husband, he finally had some alone time with their friends, it just did not seem right to disturb him. Jeonghan did so much on his own, scarificed so much for the kids, Seungcheol could do a bit on his own. Finally, after a long time, Seungcheol finally managed to get the boys and himself ready, and they were just about to leave when Seungcheol's phone started vibrating in his back pocket.

"Hey, what's up ?" Seungcheol answered the call, holding Seungkwan from running out of the door.

"Hyung, are you free ? Want to hang out ?" Soonyoung asked, "Mingyu, Seokmin and Minghao are also with me right now."

"I am going out with the boys- Seungkwan, we are going out but could you wait for Dada, please ?" Seungcheol calmly asked Seungkwan, who gave him a big nod and stood still by the door.

"Cool hyung, want to meet at the park ?The usual one, we also want to play with the boys." Soonyoung asked.

Seungcheol with nothing better planned, agreed instantly. He needed all the help he could get.

"Great see you, bye hyung." 

"See you." Seungcheol ended the call.

He ushered the boys out, making sure the house was okay before locking the door. He took the elevator down to the car park and fasten the boys in their car seats. He whisked out his phone and dropped a text to Jeonghan, informing him that he was going out with the boys, and if Seungcheol needs him to pick him up. He smiled at the boys through the wind-screen mirror, heading to the park with the boys' singing songs and a clear and happy mind.

 

•♦•

 

"It's been so long since I have sat down and ate lunch in peace." Jihoon groaned, stuffing his face with rice.

"Slow down, you'll choke." Jeonghan warned, handing Jihoon a glass of water.

"Once a parent, always a parent." Jun snickered.

The whole group burst out laughing, except Jeonghan, who just sighed and shook his head, He was just trying to be nice.

"Anyway hyung, did something interesting happened recently ? Like some kind of new development ?" Wonwoo smirked.

Jeonghan had become a tomato again, while the rest of them held question marks on their heads.

"Yea-Yeah, Chan began to walk independently." Jeonghan squeaked out.

"Not the boys but you  ? And, Chan had started to walk like a month ago." Wonwoo pointed his index finger at him.

"Jeonghan, what is going on ? And why do I, your best friend, your confide, do not know about this ?" Jisoo narrowed his eyes at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan had become the center of attention of the table, to which he just awkwardly laughed and averted his eyes.

"Seungcheol hyung and Jeonghan hyung, may have just leveled up in their relationship." Wonwoo snickered.

"WHAT ?!" The entire table, except Jeonghan and Wonwoo, barked out. 

JIhoon had almost spluttered his drink out of his mouth and Jun had dropped his spoon.

"Do you not think that things like this should be shared ? Like at least with us ? Why do Seungcheol and you like to be all mysterious ?" Jisoo huffed out.

What had this become ? Jeonghan wondered, he had four pairs of eyes staring at him, he gulped. All he came out was for lunch, what had this become ?

"We confessed, we like each other." Jeonghan spilled out.

"And ?" Jun gestured to elaborate.

"And what ? Nothing happened, we only hold hands, hug and cuddle, that's it." Jeonghan told the truth.

"That's it ? No kisses ? No ahem-ahem ?" Jihoon came closer to Jeonghan's face.

"Yeah that's it." Jeonghan confirmed blushing, Jihoon was really blunt.

"I swear the two of them are the most boring things to exist. Even couples who have only gone out for two days have done more than that." Jisoo sighed, why was his best friend so slow ? 

"I know right, Seungcheol hyung was always boring but Jeonghan hyung..." Jihoon shook his head, rest nodding their heads, agreeing with Jihoon.

"Anyway, have you heard the bookstore next door is being-" Jeonghan was amazed at how fast they had changed the topic but he zoned out of the conversation.

No matter what his friends had to say, Jeonghan liked how their relationship was, it was not rushed and quick. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were taking their time to get to know each other and it was completely fine, they had all the time in the world and they were going to take it step by step. He smiled, receiving a notification from Seungcheol on his phone. 

"Hey, I am taking the boys out to the park, it is an impromptu. They boys wanted to go out and Soonyoung invited us to hang out at the park. Do you need me to pick you up ? Take care, eat a lot and I miss you <3"

Yeah, they were going to take it slow, enjoying each step to its fullest.

"Yeah, pick me up. Let's have an ice-cream date with the boys, and I miss you too <3" Jeonghan replied, smilling at his phone.

"You are so whipped Yoon Jeonghan." Jisoo snickered.

Yes he was, he was whipped for Choi Seungcheol, so damm whipped for that man.

 

•♦•

 

"THIS FUN !!" Seungkwan screamed at the top of his lungs.

"UN !!" Chan followed suit.

Seungcheol had met up with the guys at the park, Seokmin and Mingyu were playing with the boys, while Seungcheol, Soonyoung and Minghao stood close by. The boys were on the swings, having the time of their lives. Seungcheol smiled, it was always nice to see his babies having fun, laughing and playing. However, the boys soon got bored of the swing and pointed to the snack truck nearby, well Seungkwan did and Chan just followed. Seungcheol noticed, recently Chan had been following whatever Seungkwan did, it was honestly amusing, the boys acted like actual brothers and it relieved Seungcheol so much. The boys loved each other and that is all Seungcheol and Jeonghan ever want. 

"Hungry ?" Seungcheol asked, rubbing Seungkwan and Chan's tummy.

Both boys nodded eagerly, running towards the truck, Soonyoung and Minghao let out a laugh, running slowly after the boys. 

Seungcheol was going to follow when he noticed Mingyu and Seokmin were not following them.

"Why do they have so much energy ? I feel like I am going to die." Mingyu puffed out.

"They seem like they are on a sugar rush." Seokmin agreed, huffing.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink." Imediately, at the offer, both Mingyu and Seokmin straightened up, walking towards the snack truck.

Seungcheol shook his head, he had remind himself that those are his friends and not his kids.

They were sitting down on the grass, after buying snacks and drinks from the truck, enjoying the peace of the park. Seungcheol was busy feeding Chan, and Mingyu had so kindly offered to help Seungkwan. Seungcheol did not want the boys to dirty their clothes, he had forgotten to get them extra clothes, he was clearly the most responsible father out there. 

"Guys, by the way, something new blossomed in Seungcheol hyung's life." Mingyu smirked.

"Jeonghan and I confessed to each other, we like each other. A lot." Seungcheol confessed honestly, wiping Chan's mouth.

"Hyung, you were suppose to blush and avert the topic, not confess." Mingyu whined.

Again Seungcheol reminded himself, he has only two kids.

"It is the truth, Mingyu, what else do you want me to say ?" Seungcheol quirked his eyebrow at Mingyu.

"Hyung, how far has it gone ?" Soonyoung wiggled his eyebrows.

"We hold hands, hug and cuddle." Seungcheol replied distractedly, busy with Chan and now, Seungkwan as well, Mingyu was busy pouting. 

"That's it ?" Seokmin asked.

"Yeah, that's it. We like it this way." Seungcheol nodded.

The rest did not comment, Seungcheol had ended the entire conversation.

"Anyway, how does Mingyu know ?" Minghao asked.

"Wonwoo and I saw, Seungcheol and Jeonghan cuddling each other at work." Mingyu answered, pout disappearing.

"Jeonghan had visited the office with the kids, the 4 of us were going out for dinner." Seungcheol shrugged.

"Wonwoo said Jeonghan hyung reaction was so damm comical. We should have seen it. He turned into an tomato." Mingyu snickered, scolling on his phone.

Seungcheol smiled, imaging his husband's blushing face. It was cute, to Seungcheol, Jeonghan was cute, no matter what he did. He took out his phone, smiling at the new notification.

""Yeah, pick me up. Let's have an ice-cream date with the boys, and I miss you too <3" 

"Time and place ? See you soon husband ;)" Seungcheol smiled wide, as he pressed send.

"You are so whipped hyung." Minghao commented, while the rest of them burst out laughing.

He was whipped, so damm whipped for Yoon Jeonghan, and he will not have it any other way.

"Dada, Kwannie want to throw." Seungkwan pointed to the rubbish.

Seungcheol looked for a dustbin and it just infront of them, Seungkwan should be fine and Seungcheol was just here, so he nodded at Seungkwan and pointed him towards the dustbin.

"Careful baby, come back quickly to Dada okay ?" Seungcheol wanted Seungkwan to be independent but he was still worried.

He stood up, watching Seungkwan as his baby walked to the dustbin, successfully throwing the rubbish in. Seungcheol smiled at him, clapping his hands even. Seungkwan was making his way back, smiling at his Dada, when-

"SEUNGKWAN !!" 

 

•♦•

 

"Yeah, sometimes I think Soonyoung is a five-year-old in an adult body. I mean-" Jihoon got cut off by Jeonghan's phone ringtone.

"It must be Seungcheol hyung. He cannot live without his husband now, can he ?" Wonwoo snickered, the rest of them laughing along.

Jeonghan playfully glared at them, picking up his phone.

"Jeonghan, Jeonghan- Seungkwan he-" Seungcheol's voice was trembling, it scared Jeonghan, what was going on ?

"Seungcheol what's wrong ? Why is your voice trembling ?" Jeonghan stood up, worried and tensed.

The rest of them stopped their chatter, sensing Jeonghan's worry and the sudden rise of tension. Jeonghan was scared, never had Seungcheol sounded so weak.

"Seungkwan, our baby, he-he got into an accident." Jeonghan's entire world collapsed.

Seungkwan had gotten into an accident ?

•♦•

* * *

Word Count : 3168

Hi People :)

Hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter :)

Just so you guys know, update will not be as fast, school started again and honestly school is not being very nice. I will try my best to update

 I will not leave you guys hanging, don't worry ;)

Look forward to more :) 


	7. Chapter 7 - Friends are a Blessing

* * *

•♦•

Jeonghan ran through the hospital corridor, anxious about his Seungkwan. Seungcheol's voice kept replaying in his mind,

"Seungkwan, our baby, he-he got into an accident." 

He had dropped his phone upon hearing the news, unable to except the reality in front of him. Jihoon picked up his phone and got the necessary details of the hospital. The five of them rushed to the hospital in Wonwoo's car, all equally shocked by the news. Jeonghan tried to calm himself down, he only heard the news and his world was collasping, Seungcheol had seen the accident happening, Jeonghan had to be strong for Seungcheol, he had to be strong for his family. 

"Seungcheol..." Jeonghan whispered upon reaching the operation theatre.

His husband was looking so weak, his head was in his hand, and Jeonghan could see blood stains on his beige sweater. Soonyoung was beside Seungcheol, rubbing his back, trying to comfort him, Soonyoung himself was on the verge of crying. He looked at the other three men, Mingyu was holding a sleeping Chan, Jeonghan could see his baby's tear-stricken face, Chan must have been so shocked and probably cried himself to sleep. Minghao and Seokmin were standing, worry and tension reflecting on their face, tears in their eyes. What exactly had happened ?

"Jeonghan hyung." Soonyoung whispered, realising Jeonghan's presence.

Soonyoung stood up, Seungcheol however, did not move from his previous position.

Jeonghan took big steps towards his husband, replacing Soonyoung.

"Seungcheol, look at me, please ?" Jeonghan whispered.

"Jeonghan..." Seungcheol faced him.

Jeonghan saw his husband's tear-stricken face, his eyes were red and hair messed up. All Jeonghan wanted was tell Seungcheol that everything is going to be okay but he could not and it was slowly killing Jeonghan to see his family like that.

"Jeonghan, I-I don't know, it-it all happened so-so fast, our baby he-he was bleeding. So much blood, Jeonghan, I-" Jeonghan just hugged Seungcheol tight, feeling the confusion and pain his husband was feeling.

"Seungkwan wanted to throw the rubbish on his own, so Seungcheol hyung allowed him, the dustbin was right in front of us. Seungcheol hyung was watching him close, Seungkwan had even thrown in the rubbish and was going to come back to us when, out of nowhere, a ball came flying and hit Seungkwan on the head, the impact caused him to fall and his head landed on the broken glass pieces lying next to the bin." Minghao explained the entire situation, "some of the glass pieces got stuck and now the doctors are conducting an emergency operation to get them out."

Jeonghan gasped. Seungkwan must be in so much pain. Jeonghan's eyes welled up in tears. Why were the glass pieces lying beside the bin and not in the bin ? Why were people so careless ? And, why did our baby have to pay for their carelessness ?

"He was in so much pain, Jeonghan, he was screaming and crying, asking me to take it out, but I could not do anything, I could not apply pressure to the wound either, the glass pieces-Jeonghan, I am so scared." Seungcheol whispered, hinding his face in Jeonghan's neck.

Jeonghan felt tears slipping down his face, he could not even imagine this in his wildest nightmares, why was his baby going through this ? He wanted to take all of Seungkwan's pain and bear it for himself, get his smiling and cheerful baby back. Jeonghan just hugged Seungcheol tighter, whispering 'it's okay' in his ear and rubbing his hand down his back.

"Hyung, it going to be fine. Seungkwan is a fighter, he will come back twice as strong." Jihoon tried to assure Seungcheol.

"It is the second time Jihoon, my baby is fighting for his life in there for the second time." Seungcheol's voice wavered.

Everyone fell silent.

Second time ? This has happened before ? What had happened ? Jeonghan was curious but did not ask, he noticed the colours of Mingyu's, Wonwoo's, Jihoon's and Soonyoung's face drain. Something terrible must have happened. 

The ten of them spent another hour like that, worrying and praying for Seungkwan, Seungcheol and Jeonghan held their hand together tightly, assuring each other somehow, hoping it will all be okay. Chan was still sleeping, Wonwoo had taken over from Mingyu and rocked Chan gently. Jeonghan was thankful for all eight of his friends, they were there, providing support and comfort to the distressed parents. Jeonghan could not stop the tears from flowing, he kept imagining the pain Seungkwan was going through and Seungcheol looked so broken, Jeonghan just wanted to take all the pain away. He had to be strong for the two of them, he had to be strong for their baby.

Finally, after what had seem forever, the doctor came out.

"He is going to be fine, all the glass pieces are taken out and there are no complications but we would like observe him for a day at least. Your son is a fighter." The doctor's words had soothed both parents' heart and relief had washed over everyone in the corridor. Seungcheol and Jeonghan, however, was still ansty, they needed to see their baby to be relieved completely. They shifted Seungkwan in a ward and seeing their baby, had allowed both parents feel slightly better. Jeonghan had taken Chan from Wonwoo, thanking him and Mingyu. All ten of them were in the ward room, looking at Seungkwan sleeping peacefully. The nurse had come and told them that the anaesthesia would wear off tomorrow morning and the parents could stay there with the child, Seungcheol had asked about Chan and the nurse told them it was fine and Chan could stay there with them. Jeonghan gently lay Chan down on the sofa, covering Chan with his coat. Jun had gone and bought dinner for Seungcheol and Jeonghan, getting some porridge for Chan as well.

"Hyung, I know is going to be hard but both of you will have to eat. You guys need to be strong for Seungkwan, we can't afford anyone of you falling sick." Jun told them, passing the food packets to them.

Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan gave him nods and thanked him.

"We will make a move now, we will visit tomorrow, be strong the two of you." Jisoo smiled, others nodding their heads at the parents, each trying to convey a encouragement through their smiles.

"Thank you guys, I don't what we would have done if you guys were not there. Thank you so much." Seungcheol thanked, Jeonghan nodding along, agreeing with Seungcheol.

"You do not have to thank us, we are family, and family stands by each other." Jihoon said, to which all 10 of them smiled and nodded.

The eight of them said goodbyes and took off, leaving Seungcheol and Jeonghan alone in the ward with their kids. Seungcheol finally looked somewhat better than before, but he was still worried for his baby.

"Seungcheol, I am right here and I will always be. Seungkwan is going to wake up and be his normal self in no time." Jeonghan assurred Seungcheol, gently squeezing his hand.

Seungcheol squeezed his hand back and pulled Jeonghan in for a hug. It was going to be okay, they had each other and they would get through this together. Seungkwan was not just Seungcheol's baby anymore, he was Jeonghan's too and Jeonghan wanted Seungkwan to be completely fine.

 

•♦•

 

It had been four days since they had brought Seungkwan back home. The doctor had given them an all clear but had explained that the injury is going to take sometime to recover as well as the pain is going to take time to go away. Both parents had stayed at home, to make Seungkwan feel as comfortable as possible and also to make sure Chan does not feel neglected. Their parents had come over to see their oldest grandson and both Seungcheol and Jeonghan were surprised when Seungkwan had refused to go to them, sticking like a glue to Jeonghan. The same thing happened when their friends had come over. The biggest shock was that Seungkwan had even refused to be held by Seungcheol, who was dying to hold his baby. Seungkwan just wanted Jeonghan and Jeonghan only. It was breaking Seungcheol's heart bit by bit, seeing his baby refusing him. It was hard and it was starting to take a toll on both parents, it also did not help that Chan started to cry everytime Seungkwan cried. 

Today was especially hard, for both parents. Seungcheol had received a call from work, an emergency, apparently one of the groups have fallen prey to some scandal and they needed him at the office. Seungcheol profusely apologised to Jeonghan, he felt bad for leaving his husband alone at home, however Jeonghan had been understanding and told him to go and resolve the matter. Seungcheol felt teribble, Seungkwan was never leaving Jeonghan and Chan would not understand. 

"Jisoo, hi, it's Seungcheol." Seungcheol had called Jisoo, upon leaving the house, "could you do me a favour ? I have a work emergency and have to go, could you help Jeonghan out ? I mean if you are free."

"You don't have to be so formal Seungcheol and, yeah I can help him out. Don't worry so much okay ? Take care." Jisoo helped Seungcheol get rid of some of his worry.

He thanked Jisoo profusely and Jisoo cheekily told him to buy him a pizza if he was really thankful, to which Seungcheol laughed and agreed. Seungcheol was really thankful for all eight of his friends. They were there in a heartbeat to help Seungcheol and Jeonghan, never backing out and supporting them full heartedly. He loved them, all of them, even if sometimes, Seungcheol felt like he was the father of ten children instead of two.

Once he reached his office, he was swarmed with all sorts of reports and news, his colleagues were all over the place, trying their best to resolve the issue or actually understand why everything had blowned up so badly.

"Hyung, Nu'est is in your cabin, and here is the report. You might want to talk to them." Wonwoo informed Seungcheol passing him a report on the issue.

"TWO OF THE NU'EST MEMBERS ARE DATING."  The news article's title was all Seungcheol needed to understand what was going on. 

"I am not going to break up with Jonghyun, and I don't care what you say. We are not breaking up." Minki stood up just as Seungcheol entered his cabin. 

"No one is asking you to, I just need to know what is going on, Minki." Seungcheol calmly told Minki as he took a seat on his chair.

It was going to be a long day, a really long day.

"Can we begin from the start on how has all this happened ?" Seungcheol asked, urging the members to talk.

 

•♦•

 

"Kwannie, baby, I know it is hurting and Chan is sorry for hitting you by accident. Don't cry baby, it will be over soon." Jeonghan wished he could take the pain for himself.

Chan had accidently hit Seungkwan's face, which had caused Seungkwan to be in pain all over again. Chan felt bad, really bad and started crying as well. Jeonghan was sitting down with Seungkwan in his lap, who was crying his heart out in Jeonghan's chest and Chan was crying into his side. Jeonghan wanted to cry too, he had been brave and told Seungcheol to go resolve his work issue but now, he just wanted his husband to come back. Tears were slipping down his cheeks as he tried to soothe both Seungkwan and Chan.

"You look like you need a lot of help." Jun commented, seeing the three of them crying and the state of the house.

Jisoo had called Mingyu and Jun, after Seungcheol had ended the call with him. He had heard how tired Seungcheol sounded and assumed Jeonghan would be the same. Thus, he felt calling back up would be good, and it definitely was a good idea, Jeonghan's and the house's state proved it.

"What are you guys doing here ?" Jeonghan sniffled.

"Seungcheol had called, saying that you might need help. I must say Jeonghan, your husband knows you very well." Jisoo snickered.

Jeonghan could not help the smile that graced his lips, his husband had thought about him, in all this mess, Seungcheol had made sure that Jeonghan was not alone.

"Thanks guys for coming down, it means a lot, and yeah, I really do need a lot of help." Jeonghan nodded at them.

"Can tell." Mingyu snickered, picking up Chan from Jeonghan's side.

"Hey baby, its Uncle Mingyu." Mingyu rubbed Chan's tears away.

Chan just looked at Mingyu and rested his head onto Mingyu's shoulder. 

"Jeonghan, get up from there, take Seungkwan and get some shut eye. Both of you. NOW !" Jisoo did not leave any room for an arguement or choice.

For the first time, Jeonghan just did what he was told to do. He did not have any energy left to even refute Jisoo or come up with an excuse. He and Seungcheol were both running on at most four hours of proper sleep in the last four days, and the lack of sleep had finally caught up to Jeonghan. He wondered how Seungcheol was fairing, Seungcheol had it worse than him, working from home and, then helping him with dinner and Chan. The worst part was that Seungkwan refused to go to Seungcheol, killing Seungcheol bit by bit. Jeonghan had seen his husband, shedding silent tears, while apologising softly to a sleeping Seungkwan. He desperately wanted everything to go back to normal, for everyone to just feel better. 

He quietly laid Seungkwan beside him, patting him softly to lull him to sleep, and soon both father-son duo were in dreamland.

Jun slowly rocked Chan to sleep and laid him down on his bed, poor boy, must have been tired. In the living room,  Jisoo, Jun and Mingyu, came up with a game plan to tackle the mess spread all over the house. Armed with rugs, disinfect and trash bags, the three of them cleaned up Seungcheol and Jeonghan's abode, like they would clean theirs. The three of them were aware how tired the parents actually were and could not help but feel bad. Mingyu felt especially bad, knowing that Seungcheol had to go through this again and this time Seungkwan refusing him, was taking a toll on the father. He prayed that whatever the problem was, it would quickly get sorted out.  

"Should we help with dinner as well ?" Jun asked, after checking up on Jeonghan, Seungkwan and Chan, "Jeonghan's out cold."

The three of them had just finished cleaning up and the clock was flashing five in bold. 

"Sounds like a plan. Seungcheol would be back soon and that man is tired, I can tell from the way he sounds." Jisoo agreed with Jun, "Seungcheol needs a break and someone has to force him into it. Charging up Jeonghan might just do the trick."

The three of them got down to business, ransacking the fridge to see what they can make, deciding on Kimchi Stew in the end. Chan had woken up sometime during the dinner making and Jisoo voluntereed to play with him. By six-thirty, the three had managed to get everything done and were just resting on the sofa, waiting for Jeonghan to rise from his slumber, which did not take long.

"Thank you so much guys, thank you so very much." Jeonghan smiled at them, walking into the living room, "I finally feel alive."

"We cleaned up and made dinner. Do not thank us hyung, we love you and the boys, and we know how hard the four days have been. Help Seungcheol hyung please, he really needs it. Wonwoo called and hyung is not doing so well." Mingyu informed Jeonghan.

Jeonghan smiled at Mingyu, knowing full well what Mingyu was saying. Seungcheol was tired and fustrated, Jeonghan knew and he could not see his husband in pain, he had enough.

"You take care too okay ? Don't cry like a baby if it gets too overwhelming, call us, we are here to help. Yoon Jeonghan, let me enlighten you, all of your friends live at most ten minutes away from you, it is not going to be any inconvenience to them." Jisoo nagged.

"Yes boss." Jeonghan jokingly saluted and thanked them again.

"Okay now, we better go, Seokmin is probably waiting, I left him at the cafe without a proper explaination. I need to hurry back before he starts overthinking and comes up with weird scenarios." Jeonghan nodded at Jisoo, knowing full well about Seokmin's crazy scenarios.

Once Jisoo had missed the bus and went fifteen minutes late to one of their dates, Seokmin had assumed he died on the way and was crying in the restaurant. Jisoo took another ten minutes convincing Seokmin that he was not a ghost. They were a funny pair but they completed each other. It was cute, Jeonghan thought.

They said their goodbyes, Mingyu asked for a get-together soon, to which Jeonghan readily agreed. Jeonghan went back in to check up on Chan, who was quietly playing with his lego blocks. Jeonghan smiled down at him, bending down to give him a big hug and kiss. 

"Papa is sorry baby. It has been very tough right,  the past four day ? Papa promises he would make it better okay ? Then, you can play as much as you want with your hyung. Papa loves you." Jeonghan placed a big kiss on Chan's forehead, Chan snuggled into his chest, seemingly understanding his Papa.

Seungkwan's cries alerted Jeonghan, he kissed Chan again and told him to build him a big house before going to cradle his elder son.

Jeonghan took a seat with his elder baby on the sofa, softly patting his back. He decided to try his luck and see if Seungkwan would tell him the reason he was avoiding Seungcheol.

"Baby, why are you not going to Dada ? Did Dada do something ?" Jeonghan softly asked, rubbing his back.

"Dada never help Seungkwan. Dada never take pain away. Dada bad." Jeonghan's heart broke, Seungcheol was paying for something he could not help.

"Baby, Dada wanted to help, but he could not touch the wound, it would hurt more. Dada brought you to the hospital as quickly as possible so doctor uncle can help you." Jeonghan explained slowly and simply. "Dada is not a doctor, Seungkwan's injury needed a doctor to fix."

"Dada wanted to help Seungkwan ?" Seungkwan stared up at Jeonghan.

"Yes baby, Dada loves you a lot, he cried so much seeing you in pain baby. Dada loves you so, so, so, so much." Jeonghan smiled, Seungkwan seemed to understand what he was trying to convey.

"Dada not bad. Dada love Seungkwan." Seungkwan smiled at Jeonghan.

"Yes baby, Dada not bad. Dada loves you." Jeonghan nodded at his son.

"Seungkwan loves Dada too. Seungkwan miss Dada also. Seungkwan sorry," Seungkwan pouted.

"Dada misses you too, he wants to hug you and give you many kisses." Jeonghan hugged him tighter.

"Seungkwan hug Dada, Seungkwan kiss Dada also." Jeonghan smiled.

Jeonghan smiled, at least, this would help to ease some of Seungcheol's tension. He wanted to help his husband, he needed his husband back. Jeonghan missed Seungcheol dearly, he missed him a lot.

 

•♦•

* * *

Word Count : 3251

Hi People :)

Hope you enjoyed the seventh chapter :)

I am so sorry for the long wait, I will try my best to update soon again :)

Thank you for suscribing and do let me know how you guys like the story so far :)

Look forward to more :) 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8 - I Promise

* * *

•♦•

"I am not against the two of you dating, and I am not going to ask you to stop either. Just do not make it obvious infront of your fans. If you guys have nothing else, then you guys are free to leave. Thank you." Seungcheol nodded at the Nu'est members as they left his cabin. 

He sunk back on his chair, letting out a big sigh and closing his eyes. He was tired, no, he was exhausted. He was furstrated with everything, he wanted a break, he wanted to cuddle with Jeonghan and snuggle with both his kids. However, his work would not allow him. He had decided to work from home but it was so much, that he was constantly on the phone or the laptop. He tried his best to help Jeonghan, making dinner and playing with Chan. Seungkwan would not leave Jeonghan's side, Seungcheol felt guilty, he did not know what he was being punished for. He just wanted to cuddle his baby, pamper him with love and give him endless kisses, but Seungkwan's refusal was killing Seungcheol. He wanted to know what he did wrong, he wanted to apologise and just have his baby back. Seungcheol just wanted everything to be okay again. Seungcheol wanted Jeonghan back too, things had become awkward with them too. Seungcheol could tell that Jeonghan had many questions and Seungcheol wanted to answer them but he did not know how. Seungcheol was scared. Jeonghan was being very patient and understanding with Seungkwan. He took care of Seungkwan carefully and patiently. It was an endearing sight. Seungcheol's mother was right when she told Seungcheol that all he needed to do was to try and the other person would try too. He was glad he agreed with the arrangement, cause if the accident had happened, he would not know what to do at all. Seungcheol suddenly felt extremely helpless without Jeonghan, he needed Jeonghan, more that he thought.

"Hyung, is everything okay ?" Wonwoo asked, sinking down on the chair infront of Seungcheol.

"Yes, thankfully. I am working on the report to pass to the CEO. Ask PR to release a statement on the situation tomorrow. I just hope that their comeback is not affected." Seungcheol sighed.

"Hyung, and you ? What about you ? Are you okay ?" Wonwoo asked.

"I want to say yes but you and I both know, I would be lying. Wonwoo, I just want things to go back to normal, I am tired Wonwoo, really tired." Seungcheol confessed, unable to hide it anymore.

"Go home hyung, talk to Jeonghan hyung, let him know. Don't suppress it in. Jeonghan hyung is not her." Wonwoo stated as he got up, "I can help with the report, just get yourself home hyung, please."

"But-" Seungchoel tried but got cut off.

"No buts, you are going home and your are going home now, it is already nine, just go. Mingyu is coming over to keep me company while I finish your report, so do not worry and just go home. I am not going to repeat myself hyung." Wonwoo pulled Seungcheol up from his chair and dragged him to the door.

Seungcheol managed to grab his phone and work bag before Wonwoo hauled him out of his cabin and to the elevator.

"Bye hyung, say hi to Jeonghan hyung for me and give my love to the kids. See you." Wonwoo waved at him as he pushed him into the empty elevator.

"Bye." Seungcheol managed as the doors closed.

He pressed the 'B1" and sighed, Wonwoo was right, he had to talk to Jeonghan, WIthout talking, Jeonghan is not going to understand him nor is Seungcheol going to understand Jeonghan.

Seungcheol made up his mind as he started up his car, he is going to talk to Jeonghan, tonight, because he misses him and he needs him.

 

•♦•

 

Jeonghan found himself constantly glancing at the door, wondering when Seungcheol would be back. After talking to Seungkwan, Jeonghan managed to get both boys to eat dinner and surprisingly Seungkwan was in a better mood, causing Chan's mood to also be uplifted. Jeonghan felt good, after a long time, things had seemed to be getting better, they seemed almost normal. The boys were playing with the blocks together, apparently they were making a rocket but, to Jeonghan, it just looked like a block tower. Jeonghan had fun playing with his boys, they were flying to space in the rocket, and were going to invite some aliens over to their house for a tea party. He laughed at how ridiculous it sounded but played along for the boys. 

Seungcheol silently entered his house, shocked by the gleeful laughter that he heard. He slowly crept towards the living room, wondering what the laughter was all about. Seungcheol, honestly, just loved that he was greeted by laughter after a long time, he wanted to know the reason behind the laughter. The sight that greeted him was surely comical, Jeonghan had his arms locked to his sides and was waking like a penguin on his knees, the boys were doubling over in laughter infront of his husband. Seungcheol let out a smile, what on earth was going on ?

"DADA !!" Seungkwan screamed, shocking both Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

Seungkwan ran towards Seungcheol with open arms. Seungcheol intial shock intensified, but he managed to catch his baby just in time. Seungkwan had just ran to him and hugged him, what was going on ? 

"Dada, Seungkwan is sorry." His baby told him with a pout.

"Dada try to help but Seungkwan don't know, so Seungkwan angry. Seungkwan sorry." Seungkwan snaked his arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek, before hugging him tight.

Seungcheol unable to comprehend what his baby was actually saying, just whispered a 'it's okay' and peppered his baby with kisses, earning giggles from his baby.

"Thank you baby, Dada is sorry too. Dada loves you a lot baby." Seungcheol said as he pressed more kisses on Seungkwan.

"I LOVE YOU TOO !!." Seungkwan screamed out.

"TOO !!" Chan screamed as well, demanding attention from Seungcheol.

Seungcheol sat down with Seungkwan and Chan crawling into his lap, he pressed kisses on both his boys and hugged both of them tight, cherishing the moment. A click sound caused Seungcheol to look up.

"I think this is going to be my favourite picture." Jeonghan smiled at Seungcheol, tears welled up in his eyes.

Seungcheol let out a smile and gazed at his husband, what had he done to deserve a man like him ?

Seungkwan let out a loud yawn and Chan following suit, indicating to both parents that it is bed time. Jeonghan took Chan and proceeded to the boys' room, Seungcheol following behind with Seungkwan in his arms. The parents hardly took fifteen minutes to put the boys to sleep, both gave their princes kisses and good night wishes before silently making their way out.

"Hey, I will heat up dinner for us, go freshen up." Jeonghan smiled at Seungcheol.

"Us ? Haven't you eaten ?" Seungcheol questioned.

"Nope, I waited for you. Go on, freshen up, I'm waiting." Jeonghan nudged Seungcheol towards their shared room, "Oh and what Seungkwan was trying to say is, he did not understand that you could not the wound, he thought you purposely did not want to help him. I made him understand that only the doctor could help him, so don't worry anymore husband."

Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan in for a hug, a tight and comforting hug. A hug that both of them needed.

"Thank you Jeonghan, thank you so much." Seungcheol muttered, placing a sweet kiss on Jeonghan's forehead.

 

•♦•

 

Jeonghan's heart started doing its weird break dance again, seeing Seungcheol right after a shower, was definitely something Jeonghan liked, a lot at that. He quietly set the table, hoping Seungcheol will not notice his flushed red face. Seungcheol. on the other hand, was blatanly staring at his husband, causing Jeonghan's face to turn even redder, he wanted to memorise Jeonghan's every detail, it was not everyday Seungcheol had the chance to see Jeonghan like this, and Seungcheol was going to make the best use of the chance.

"Stop staring at me." Jeonghan whispered.

"Why ?" Seungcheol whispered back.

"It is weird." Jeonghan muttered.

"Nothing is weird about me staring at you, I am memorising my husband's beautiful face and you cannot stop me." Seungcheol told him, resting his chin on his hand, eyes never leaving Jeonghan's.

Choi Seungcheol was certainly going to be death of Jeonghan, how can this man be so cheesy ? And why is Jeonghan liking it so much ?

"Let's eat. I did not cook though, Mingyu, Jun and Jisoo did us a favour." Jeonghan stated, placing the rice bowl in front of Seungcheol.

"I heard, we owe them a lot, don't we ?" Seungcheol glanced at Jeonghan.

"Yeah we do, let's organise a get-together soon." Jeonghan smiled at Seungcheol, seeing his husband eating.

Seungcheol had lost his appetite, he was not eating properly, so seeing his husband scarf down his meal, brought both happiness and concern to Jeonghan.

"Yeah we should, after Seungkwan feels much better, we should." Seungcheol replied, eyes not leaving the stew in front of him.

"Slowly Seungcheol, the food is not running away." Jeonghan held Seungcheol hand, stopping his spoon, "chew what is in your mouth first before taking another bite."

Jeonghan wondered sometimes, whether his was the father of two or three children. Seungchol sheepishly smiled at Jeonghan and slowed down his eating pace. Dinner ended soon for both parents, with Jeonghan insisting that he is going to do the dishes and, Seungcheol helping out with wiping of the table and making a cup of warm tea for both of them.

Both parents were now settled on the sofa, both quietly sipping on the tea, basking in each other's presence. 

"Jeonghan." Seungcheol decided to break the silence, "I have something to tell you." 

"I am listening." Jeonghan put his cup down and snaked his arms around Seungcheol's waist, getting closer to his man.

"I was married to this woman, Kim Ara, before you. I dated her for close to a year before we got married. My mother never really liked her, she had warned me that this woman is not a good match for me. At that time, I was madly in love with her and did not really care about my mother's warning, I believed that love would get us through anything. We got married and moved in together, starting our lives together. I was elated and excited to be with her, however, maybe she was not as excited or happy to be with me. She soon got pregnant. It angered her, she wanted Seungkwan aborted, she did not want him at all. We argued because I could not imagine aborting my own baby. She went for an abortion without telling me, but due to complications she could not get the baby aborted. She came home and cursed, saying that all this was my fault, she wanted her old life back, she did not want this. Somehow, I managed to take good care of her for the next seven to eight months. Due to the same complications, Seungkwan was born prematurely. He was to be in the incubator for about a month, but the doctor assured us that he was healthy and there was nothing to worry about. Ara straight up told the doctor she did not care if the baby is alive or dead, she just wanted to know if she is healthy and when she can be discharged. I was shocked, I thought that maybe there might be some change after the eight months but no, she was still the same. My parents came to help out with Seungkwan and even tried to talk sense to her. She was the mother after all, the baby needed her. She ignored everything and went back to her father's house. I tried everyday to talk to her, get her to accept that she is mother now. After about a month, when I finally got to touch and hold my baby, she had sent the divorce papers. I thought that maybe if I tried hard enough, she would stay but she wanted to leave and I let her, this time I did not care, I could take care of my baby on my own. The divorce was really messy, she demanded alimony, claiming that I destroyed her body, she now had ugly scars on her body because of the pregnancy. I was disgusted not just with her, but with myself as well, why did I date her ? Why did I ignore my mother's warning ? Why was I so stupid ? I closed myself up after that entire thing, only concentrating on Seungkwan. That baby became the reason I lived and woke up every day. It was hard, really very hard, at the start, I did not know what I was doing. One night, Ara suddenly showed up at my doorstep, she was drunk and reeking of alcohol. I wanted to shut the door on her but she had pushed past me and was already into the house. She started blaming me for ruining her life, cursing and shouting at me. I tried to get her out but she kept evading me. I don't what went through her mind but she suddenly threw Seungkwan off the sofa and my ten-month-old baby had landed harshly on the floor, back of his head bleeding. I was hysteric. I grabbed my wallet and phone and dashed out of the house, leaving that crazy woman in the house. I somehow managed to call Jihoon and told him about the situation. My baby was in the emergency operation theatre because I failed to protect him, Jeonghan, I was so scared. I called the police and got Ara arrested. I moved house, not trusting anything anymore. I changed my phone number and only kept to myself. I did not want anything to happen to my baby anymorel I did not want him to punished for my mistakes." Seungcheol had tears flowing down his face.

It was overwhelming to remember everything, it was the first time he had ever admitted his feelings, but somehow Jeonghan had made him feel comfortable and secure.

"The accident reminded you of everything again, is that why you were scared and had distanced yourself from me in the past four days ?" Jeonghan whispered, wiping Seungcheol's tears away.

"Yeah, I was scared, it felt as if everything was going to repeat." Seungcheol whispered, leaning into Jeonghan's hand cupping his cheek.

"I am going to be right here, beside you. Seungcheol, I am not going to leave. I know what it feels like to be abadoned and trust me I will not put anyone through it, not even my biggest enemy." Jeonghan stared into Seungcheol's eyes.

"What ?" Seungcheol was confused, what was Jeonghan talking about ?

"I am bisexual. I had dated both guys and girls during my college days before meeting my wife, Lee Aera. We had hit off pretty well and dated for about one and half year before settling down. Things were going extremely well and Chan came into our lives. One day, she found my old college pictures, where was a kissing a guy. She went ballistic. She asked me about my sexuality and blamed me for hiding it from her. Apparently to her, the LGTBQ system is trash and disgusting. We argued and I asked her about Chan, she straight up told me that she was not going to be the mother of a child that has a bisexual father. She left just like that. A week later, I received the divorce papers. I have not heard from her since then. I was devastated. Why is my baby suffering for my sexuality ? My mom had me meet up with different people, all either refusing me because of Chan or asking me to abadon Chan. I had enough and stopped. I was going to live for my baby instead." Jeonghan confessed.

"You are a brave person Jeonghan, a really brave person." Seungcheol whispered. 

"We are both brave Seungcheol, both of us are." Jeonghan whispered, leaning his forehead against Seungcheol.

"I am going to be here for you Jeonghan, right here, by your side. I am never going to leave you. I promise." Seungcheol nudged Jeonghan's nose with his own.

"I am also going to be beside you Seungcheol, I am going to protect you with all I got. I promise." Jeonghan nudged Seungcheol's nose back.

"Angel." Seungcheol whispered.

"Hmm ?" Jeonghan blinked.

"Can I kiss you ?"

•♦•

* * *

Word Count : 2798

Hi People :)

Hope you enjoyed the eighth chapter :)

Thank you for subscribing and do let me know how you guys like the story so far :)

Look forward to more :) 

P.S.

Kim Ara and Lee Aera are OCs and have nothing to do with Seventeen.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9 - I Love You

* * *

•♦•

"Can I kiss you ?"

Seungcheol had shocked himself when he had uttered the question. It was the spur of the moment, he saw pain and fear flowing in Jeonghan's eyes as Jeonghan told him his past. Seungcheol wanted to take that away from him, never make him feel that pain ever again. Seungcheol wanted Jeonghan to feel loved and valued, just like how it should be. Seungcheol wanted to make Jeonghan feel like the king he is, he wanted Jeonghan to never fear anything and live a beautiful life, and he was going to make sure that he made it possible for Jeonghan. Seungcheol wanted to seal the silent promise he made to Jeonghan with a kiss.

"Yes, please do." Jeonghan whispered.

Jeonghan looked at the man infront of him, Seungcheol had pure admiration and love flowing in his eyes. Jeonghan knew he could trust the man, this man was not going to break his heart and neither is he going to ever abandon him. Jeonghan knew Seungcheol had gone through so much but he persevered and Jeonghan was proud of him, very proud. Now, all Jeonghan wanted to do was to fill Seungcheol's life with love and happiness. Jeonghan did not want the man to remember anything from his past anymore. They had both suffered enough, they should now just concentrate on each other and their two cute princes. Jeonghan agreed to seal the silent promise he made to Seungcheol with a kiss.

Seungcheol cupped Jeonghan's cheeks with both his hands, slowly rubbing small cirlces on Jeonghan's cheek with his thumbs. Jeonghan leaned into Seungcheol's touch, shutting his eyes close. Seungcheol leaned close, lips only centimeters apart, "I going to kiss you now, Jeonghan." Seungcheol mummered.

Jeonghan could feel Seungcheol breath on his lips, as Seungcheol slowly leaned in and captured his lips, slowly moving their lips against each other. Seungcheol slowly pulled apart, hands not leaving Jeonghan's cheeks and lips still close to each other. Jeonghan fluttered his eyes open, both adults simply relishing the kiss. 

"Jeonghan, is it too much if I ask for another kiss ?" Seungcheol mummered and Jeonghan could feel the words on his lips.

Jeonghan let out a small giggle, "No, in fact, can you capture my lips again ?"

Both leaned in again, lips moulding together. Jeonghan had his hands threaded in Seungcheol's hair, trying to bring the man closer, one of Seungcheol's hand had traveled to the back of Jeonghan's neck, pulling the man closer than ever. Both adults were feeling each other, letting out all their emotions, hoping they could hear each other's unsaid promises. Seungcheol and Jeonghan took one step closer to each other, hoping to make the other feel comforted and loved. 

 

•♦•

 

Jeonghan eyes fluttered open due to the sun rays tickiling his eyes. He could not move, he went frantic for a second before realising that his husband had caged him in his arms. Jeonghan slowly recalled last night, bringing a blush to grace his cheeks. He remembered how the kiss had intensified into a full blown make out session, with him straddling Seungcheol and his hands in Seungcheol's hair. Seungcheol had his hands under Jeonghan's t-shirt, rubbing small circles on Jeonghan's bare lower back, bringing out small gasps and quiet moans from Jeonghan. Their lips had traveled to each other's jaws and neck, leaving love bites, marking each other. They had basically devoured each other. Both of them had gone to bed with swollen red lips and smiles. They had cuddled against each other on their shared bed, talking and sharing sneaky kisses, before finally succumbing to sleep. Jeonghan was snuggled against Seungcheol's chest, who was still sleeping soundly. Jeonghan slowly moved so that he was directly facing his husband. Jeonghan let out small giggle seeing the pout gracing his husband's lips. Jeonghan slowly kissed Seungcheol's forehead, then his nose and then finally kissing his pout. Seungcheol's lips formed into a smile, indicating that his husband had successfully woken him up.

"What are you doing ?" Seungcheol smiled at Jeonghan, reaching up to cup Jeonghan's face.

"Waking you up." Jeonghan stated smiling back at his husband, leaning into his touch.

Seungcheol felt his heart speed up, how could someone be so cute so effortlessly ? Seungcheol leaned in for a kiss, to which Jeonghan leaned in as well. Their lips moved in perfect sync, just like last night. 

"Good morning husband." Jeonghan greeted, pulling apart.

"Good morning Angel." Seungcheol placed a kiss on Jeonghan's forehead.

"Okay, we really need to get up now." Jeonghan stated, sitting up, only to be pulled back into Seungcheol.

"No, five more mintues." Seungcheol whined.

Yeah, maybe, Jeonghan was raising three kids instead of two, shaking his head, he tried to pry Seungcheol of him.

"My dear husband, we have two kids who will wake up anytime now and I need to prepare breakfast." Jeonghan highlighted reality to Seungcheol.

"It's a Saturday, they would still be sleeping-" Chan's cry cut Seungcheol's excuse off, causing him to let go of Jeonghan.

"Stop pouting big baby, go get Chan, while I wash up." Jeonghan kissed Seungcheol's pout before walking into the bathroom.

Seungcheol smiled, trudging off the bed and into their boys' room. Chan did grabby hands at Seungcheol, asking to be held. Seungcheol smiled at his baby, picking him up.

"Good morning baby, did Channie sleep well ?" Seungcheol pecked Chan's cheek.

Chan nodded his head at Seungcheol and then snuggled into Seungcheol's chest, pointing at Seungkwan who was rubbing his eyes. 

"Good morning Kwannie, did you sleep well baby ?" Seungcheol smiled at his elder son.

"Yes Dada." Seungkwan let out a big yawn and came down his bed, trudging towards the kitchen, with Seungcheol and Chan following behind.

"Papa." Chan gave Jeonghan a smile as Seungcheol and Chan entered into the kitchen area.

"Good Morning baby. What do you want to eat today ?" Jeonghan, who was carrying a sleepy Seungkwan, smiled at his younger baby.

"Pancake." Chan demanded.

"Me too." Seungkwan agreed with his brother.

"Pancake it is then. Go and brush your teeth, into the bathroom both of you." Jeonghan pointed towards the bathroom, putting Seungkwan down.

Chan descended down from Seungcheol and followed his brother to the bathroom.

"Seungcheol, stop staring at me and go help our babies, they cannot reach their brushes and tap, even with the baby stool." Jeonghan shook his head at his husband, smiling widely.

"Whatever you say Angel." Seungcheol pretended to trudge to the bathroom, before dashing towards Jeonghan, pecking his cheek and then dashing back towards the bathroom.

Jeonghan was initially surprised but let out a big laugh at his husband's goofiness. Jeonghan did not mind mornings like these at all, instead he wanted every morning to be like this.

 

•♦•

 

After a quiet breakfast, or as quiet it gets with two toddlers, the two children were playing with a musical instruments set and the parents were comfortable on the sofa with coffee mugs in their hands. 

"Remind me, why Soonyoung thought that a musical instrument set would be good for the children ?" Seungcheol sighed into Jeonghan's shoulder. 

Jeonghan let out laugh, the kids were playing the instruments enthusiatically causing it to no longer be music but noise instead, especially at ten on a Saturday morning. Jeonghan was afraid their neighbours were going to bang on their door soon to complain, but seeing the kids play gleefully, Jeonghan did not have the heart to tell them to stop. 

"Baby, lets just pretend that its music." Jeonghan patted Seungcheol's thighs, sipping his coffee.

"Baby ?" Seungcheol questioned.

"Why ? Since you call me angel, I felt baby might be a fitting nickname for you too. No ?" Jeonghan snickered.

"Jeonghannnnn." Seungcheol whined.

"See, you whine like Seungkwan, all the more I should call you baby." Jeonghan smirked at the man beside him.

"Fine, call me baby or whatever you want." Seungcheol sat up straight, crossing his hands and pouting.

"Seungch-" Jeonghan was cut off by Seungkwan.

"Dada, itchy." Seungkwan whined, trying to scratch his bandage.

"No don't do that, come here baby." Seungcheol sat down on the floor, opening his arms to Seungkwan.

Jeonghan got up to retrive the first-aid kit. They should probably change the bandage if it is itching.

"Here, you do it." Jeonghan passed the kid to Seungcheol, plonking himself down next to his husband.

Seungcheol looked surprised but he saw the assurance in Jeonghan's eyes and decided to give it a try.

"Baby, could Dada help you change your bandage today ?" Seungcheol asked Seungkwan softly.

Chan had slowly crawled towards Seungcheol, sitting by his other side, staring at his brother. Seungkwan gave his Dada a big nod and sat down in front of Seungcheol. Seungcheol slowly started to remove his bandage, but it must have hurt Seungkwan as his elder baby had big tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Does it hurt very much ?" Seungcheol softly asked, continuing to try and get the bandage off without causing much pain.

"Yes." Seungkwan let out a whimper.

"Did you know when you were in the operation theatre, Dada and Papa could not go in so both of us were very worried outside." Seungcheol decided to distract Seungkwan.

Seungkwan looked at his Dada, interested in what his Dada was telling him.

"We were so scared, but then doctor uncle came out and told us that Seungkwan was so brave and strong." Seungcheol slowly took the bandage off, allowing some air for the wound.

"Really ?" Seungkwan asked him, not paying attention to his Dada's action of disinfecting the wound.

"Yeah, he told us how you fought with the bad germs that were infecting your wound, you looked so cool. Doctor uncle said that he became a fan of yours." Seungcheol smiled at Seungkwan, as he took a brand new bandage to put on his wound.

"Seungkwan fight ?" Seungkwan asked Seungcheol, eyes wide.

"Yeah, he said you looked like anpanman." Seungcheol carefully placed the bandage on Seungkwan's wound, "Done, does it feel itchy now ?" 

"No, I love you Dada." Seungkwan smiled at Seungcheol, standing up to engulf his Dada in a hug.

Seungcheol wrapped his hands around Seungkwan as well, a gummy smile gracing his face. Chan stood up from his side and wrapped his small arms around his brother and Dada.

"Hey, what about my hug ? I don't get one ?" Jeonghan pouted from the side.

Seungcheol whispered something in the ears of both boys, causing both boys to burst out in laughter and a confused expression on Jeonghan's face. 

"Papa, not baby, only baby hug." Seungkwan managed to say out in between laughter.

Jeonghan was confused, what was Seungkwan talking about ? Seungcheol stuck out his tongue at him and then it clicked. It was a babies group hug and no adults were allowed. Jeonghan doubled over in laughter, Choi Seungcheol really was something. 

"Boys, how about we go out today ? The weather looks good and it is boring to stay home as well right ?" Seungcheol asked, both boys still in his lap.

A loud 'yay' gave Seungcheol his answer. He smiled and looked to his right, his husband was still trying to come down from his laughing fit.

"Where should we go ?" Seungcheol asked his boys.

Seungkwan and Chan both had their thinking caps on, both thinking hard where they can go. Seungkwan's face suddenly lit up like a light bulb.

"Park ! We go park, I want go park." Seungkwan bounced up and down.

"Me too ! Me too !" Chan followed his brother, bouncing up and down as well.

Seungcheol adjusted to accomodate both his boys, but it just caused both of them to topple to the front. Seungcheol and Jeonghan both froze before relaxing when both boys broke out in fits of giggles. 

"So husband, where are we going ?" Jeonghan whispered, leaning his head on Seungcheol's shoulder.

"On our overdue ice-cream date." Seungcheol whispered, placing a small kiss on Jeonghan's forehead.

 

•♦•

 

"Boys, be careful." Jeonghan stated, seeing both his boys running after a butterfly.

The family of four had come to the park, after eating lunch. Both kids were excited and Jeonghan could feel all their positive energy, making him feel good as well. His husband, however, was all jittery. Jeonghan could tell Seungcheol had not exactly gotten over the accident yet. Jeonghan smiled and took his husband's hand in his, squeezing it gently. 

"It is going to be okay Seungcheol, they are going to be fine. Don't worry." Jeonghan placed a chaste kiss on his husband's cheek, assuring him.

Seungcheol squeezed his husband's hand back and smiled at the small display of affection. It was cute and heart warming, just like Jeonghan. 

"What are you thinking about ?" Seungcheol asked Jeonghan, seeing his husband deep in thought.

"I am thinking about how it took us four months to hold each other's hands." Jeonghan gave Seungcheol a teasing smile, "And another two months for us to share our first kiss. Aren't we slow ?" 

Seungcheol laughed out, what in the world was Jeonghan thinking ? 

"What caused you to think about that ?" Seungcheol brought Jeonghan closer to him, snaking his arm around his husband's waist

"I may or may not have enjoyed what we did last night, and may want to repeat it tonight ?" Seungcheol turned bright red at Jeonghan's answer.

"Aren't you a naughty one ? How long do you think it will take us to get to bed then ?" It was Jeonghan's turn to turn bright red.

Jeonghan looked absolutely shocked by his husband's confident answer. He thought he would tease his husband but his husband had completely over-turned the enitre situation. Jeonghan lost at his own game. 

"Papa look like tomato." Seungkwan giggled.

Seungkwan and Chan had played enough and apparently found Jeonghan looking like a tomato amusing, as giggles had turned into full blown laughter.

"Come on, let's go get some ice-cream." Seungcheol announced, a smirk evident on his face.

Both kids walked hand-in-hand towards the ice-cream cafe nearby, Seungcheol nudged his husband,"Jeonghan, you know-"

Seungcheol never got to complete, Jeonghan had smashed his lips to Seungcheol's.

 "I swear you are going to be the death of me Choi Seungcheol." Jeonghan muttered pulling apart.

"Don't act like that Jeonghan, I might just act on my thoughts of ravishing you tonight." Seungcheol groaned.

Seungcheol took a stunned Jeonghan's hand and followed their kids to the ice-cream cafe, both their faces flushed red.

 

•♦•

 

The family of four had decided to walk around the park after filling their stomachs with some ice-cream. Seungkwan and Chan were walking in-front of them, Seungkwan leading and Chan trailing behind. The parent were walking hand-in-hand, completely at ease and peace. Chan suddenly stopped and walked towards Seungcheol, demading to be carried. Jeonghan shook his head as Seungcheol picked up Chan. Chan had Seungcheol wrapped around his finger. Jeonghan let out a small giggle.

"Don't giggle Jeonghan, Seungkwan has you wrapped around his finger as well." Seungcheol stated, rubbing Chan's back as the boy leaned his on head on Seungcheol's shoulder.

"Let's just say the boys have both us wrapped around their fingers." Jeonghan smiled as Seungkwan ran back to hold his hand, exclaiming something about some bird he saw.

The parents decided to rest a while at a bench facing the river with both their kids in their laps. Seungkwan was telling Jeonghan something about how fishes might also want to fly. Seungcheol looked at both of them, his chest swelled up, his baby was back to his normal self. He looked down at Chan, who was busy playing with Seungcheol's fingers, the boy was quiet but Seungcheol could tell that the boy was happy and contented. Seungkwan had quitened down and was now enjoying his Papa's warmth. The family of four was enjoying the peace and serenity around them. 

"Jeonghan, I realised I never said this to you." Seungcheol broke the silence.

"What ?" Jeonghan asked, leaning his head on Seungcheol's shoulder.

"I love you, Yoon Jeonghan." 

Jeonghan smiled wide, before replying.

"I love you too, Choi Seungcheol." 

Both parents faced each other, smiles wide on each other's faces, basking in the moment.

"I love Papa, Dada and Channie too." Seungkwan voiced out.

"Me too." Chan said before yawning.

The family of four walked back to their car, smiles wide on each face.

•♦•

* * *

Word Count : 2743

Hi People :)

Hope you enjoyed the ninth chapter :)

Thank you for subscribing and do let me know how you guys like the story so far :)

Look forward to more :) 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10 - How many sides do you have ?

* * *

•♦•

"God hyung ! You are worrying about nothing." Jihoon scoffed, annoyed with Seungcheol's dumb worry

Seungcheol was having lunch with Jihoon, Soonyoung, Mingyu and Wonwoo at the office and also discussing something extremely important, taking Jeonghan out on a date. It was long overdue, and his husband deserved a date, a magical and beautiful date. 

"Where should I take him, what should I do ? I mean what would he like ?" Seungcheol bombarded his friends with questions.

"Hyung, are you going to eat, or can I have your sausage ?" Mingyu asked, earning an exasperated look for Jihoon and Wonwoo.

"Yeah hyung, can we have it ?" Soonyoung urged, earning a glare from Wonwoo and a painful nudge from Jihoon.

Seungcheol wordlessly pushed his lunch towards Soonyoung and Mingyu, who smiled delightfully. Seungcheol was too occupied at the moment to even care about his lunch. What kind of date would be perfect for his Angel ? Seungcheol wanted everything to be perfect, magical and simply beautiful for his Angel. He could feel a smile streching his lips just thinking about his husband. Jeonghan was perfect and deserved nothing but the best, and Seungcheol was going to organise a perfect date for his husband. But then the kids, how would the kids be okay without their parents ? He could take them out wih him, but he wants alone time with Jeonghan as well. Oh my god, this is so hard.

"Should I tell him ? He looks really stupid right now." Wonwoo whispered to Jihoon, facing towards Seungcheol.

"Let the man be, he found love and hapiness after a long time, I think he is allowed to look stupid." Jihoon sighed.

Wonwoo smiled, agreeing with Jihoon, however, the smile immediately dropped when he glanced at his husband. 

"Sometimes, I just cannot believe these two." Wonwoo sighed, looking at Mingyu and Soonyoung stuffing their faces.

"I know, I don't know how we married them." Jihoon nodded his head.

Wonwoo shrugged, diverting his attention back to Seungcheol.

"We should help him." Wonwoo told Jihoon.

"We should." Jihoon nodded.

"Hyung, Mingyu and I would willing take Seungkwan and Chan in for an entire day and night." Wonwoo nudged Seungcheol, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah hyung, Soonyoung and I would help as well. Don't worry about the kids." Jihoon assured Seungcheol.

"Really ?! Thank you so much guys ! This solves one part of the problem." Seungcheol smiled at his friends before sighing again.

Where should he bring Jeonghan ? A dinner date ? A movie date ? A romantic walk kind of date ? Seungcheol sighed for the umpteenth that day. Why was planning a date so hard ? 

"Seungcheol, I need clarifications with some reports, please come to my cabin after you are done with your lunch." The vice president of Pledis informed Seungcheol.

Seungcheol gave his senior a big nod and 'yes sir' before hastily getting up from his chair to use the washroom.

"Hyung, simple would be a good option, given Jeonghan hyung's personality." Jihoon suggested as Seungcheol came back.

"Thanks guys, see you later. Enjoy your lunch." Seungcheol called out before rushing to the vice president's cabin.

 

•♦•

 

Seungcheol gleefully punched in the password to the lock of his house. He had succesfully come up with a perfect date plan, while on the way home. He had made all the reservation and request. He was satisfied with his plan. He was excited for Jeonghan's reaction, but also worried, what if the kids did not want to spend an entire day and night with their uncles ? NO ! No more negative thoughts. Jeonghan and him are going on a date, and Seungcheol was going to make sure of that.

"Are you going to stand there looking like an idiot or are you going to come here and hug and kiss your husband ?" Jeonghan smirked at Seungcheol.

Jeonghan had heard the lock being pressed and rushed to greet his husband at the door, to find his handsome husband stoning at the entrance of their home, a comical expression evident on his face. Jeonghan let out a slight chuckle and decided to give his husband some time. Finally, his patience thined and he decided to call his husband.

"I am not an idiot as only an idiot would give up the chance of hugging and kissing his angel like husband." Seungcheol smiled cheekily, walking towards Jeonghan.

Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan closer, snaking his arms around his husband's waist and leaning down to place a small peck on Jeonghan's lips.

"I missed you." Seungcheol whispered against Jeonghan's lips.

"Me too." Jeonghan whispered back.

"DADA !!" Seungcheol let out a big smile, hearing both his kids.

"Them too." Seungcheol said, letting go of Jeonghan and bending down to embrace both Seungkwan and Chan.

Seungkwan and Chan placed sloppy kisses on both of Seungcheol's cheeks, which were returned by big kisses on their cheeks from their Dada. Both boys dragged their Dada to the living room, to help them to build a huge rocket. Jeonghan smiled at the sight and returned to the kitchen to set the table for dinner.

"Boys, into the kitchen, dinner's ready." Jeonghan called from the dining area.

He was soon greeted by the sight of his two boys and husband racing into their respective seats. Jeonghan smiled at their antics, Seungkwan was sticking out his tongue at Seungcheol and Seungcheol was returning the gesture with the same action. Chan was doubling over in laughter from beside them, amused by his Dada and brother. Jeonghan let out a chuckle as well. 

The dinner was filled with laughter and smiles, as the family of four scarfed down Jeonghan's tomato spaghetti with meatballs. Seungcheol insisted to clean up on his own and Jeonghan knew his husband had something to ask him. Seungcheol always did this before he had something extremely important to ask Jeonghan. Jeonghan eyed his husband suspiciously but only received a cheeky smile and a push towards the living room. Jeonghan shook his head, used to his husband's antics. Jeonghan just had to wait, eventually Seungcheol is going to tell him.

Seungcheol had purposely insisted to clean up on his own. He needed time to go through his plan in his head again. He was going to make this perfect. His husband deserved it. Jeonghan deserved to be treated like the angel he is, and Seungcheol was going to make sure that happens. He thoroughly cleaned up the dining area and the kitchen, before making two cups of chamomile tea and heading to join his husband.

"Here." Seungcheol passed one cup of tea to Jeonghan.

"Thank you." Jeonghan smiled as Seungcheol got comfortable on the sofa beside him.

"Are you going to spill what you want to ask ?" Jeonghan asked, turning to face his husband.

"How do you know I have something to ask ?" Seungcheol quirked back.

"I know you enough, now spill." Jeonghan demanded, curiosity reaching its peak.

"Seungkwan and Chan are going to spend Saturday at Mingyu and Wonwoo's." Seungcheol let out.

"What, why ?" Jeonghan was confused.

The weekend is family days, then why would Seungcheol send their babies to Mingyu and Wonwoo ? 

"Because, there is something I want to do you with you tomorrow," Seungcheol put his cup down, turning his body to face his husband completely, "Yoon Jeonghan, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow ?"

Jeonghan was surprised. A date ? Seungcheol had planned a date ? For the two of them ? 

"I know it is a bit surprising, but I just want to take you out, visit places with you, have some alone time together. I love the kids but I want my husband's full attention for one day. I want to pamper my husband, buy him some things and let him let loose for a while, so Yoon Jeonghan would you give me the honour of taking you out on a date ?" Seungcheol opened his palm in front of Jeonghan.

"Yes, please take me out on a date Seungcheol." Jeonghan smiled taking Seungcheol's hand with his free hand.

"With pleasure." Seungcheol placed a small kiss on Jeonghan's forehead.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan smiled wide at each other, they were going on a date, a perfect and beautiful date tomorrow.

 

•♦•

 

"Seungkwan, Chan, my babies, have fun with your uncles okay ? Papa and Dada would be back to pick you up tomorrow. Okay loves, we will see you tomorrow." Jeonghan placed kisses on his babies' forehead and received small hugs from both his kids.

Seungkwan and Chan were extremely cooperative and had amazingly not made a fuss about spending a whole day and night without their parents. Jeonghan could not ask for more. He could finally be at peace knowing that both his kids are going to be just fine and he could use a day off with his husband for a date. Jeonghan, honestly, did not care what they did, as long as he and Seungcheol were together, it was all that mattered to him. God, help him, he was so hopelessly in love with that man. 

"Bye babies, Dada and Papa love you and we will see you tomorrow okay ?" Seungcheol placed kisses on Seungkwan and Chan's cheeks and received sloppy kisses in return.

"Go on you two, you can trust us." Wonwoo nudged Jeonghan's shoulder.

"Okay, okay. Thanks a lot you two and we will see you guys tomorrow as well." Seungcheol smiled, taking Jeonghan's hand in his.

After a couple more goodbyes, the parents finally were on road to their date. Seungcheol's left hand wrapped around Jeonghan's right hand as he quietly drove to the first destination of their date. A small smile was lingering on Seungcheol's lips, excited about the entire day. Jeonghan, on the other hand, was dying of curiousity, he wanted to know where they were going but Seungcheol was being all so secretive, and Jeonghan was slowly loosing patience.

"What's got you so squirmy ?" Seungcheol mused at his husband.

"Because, you will not tell me where we are going, and I am extremely curious." Jeonghan sighed.

"I am not telling you but here is a hint, you said this a few day ago." Seungcheol grinned at his husband.

"Ugh ! What did I say ? You know what, I am just going to wait and be grumpy, all by myself here." Jeonghan huffed, crossing his arm on his chest and pouting like a 3 year old.

"I should bring you out alone more often, it allows me to see more sides of you." Seungcheol grinned at his husband, amused by his actions.

Jeonghan just huffed and turned his head, choosing to ignore his husband and focus on the scenery outside. Jeonghan, however, different from his actions, he was content. He was simply happy to be out with his husband today, but he was a brat and he just wanted to act like his teenage self, the crazy version of him, just for today, he wanted to let loose and be free and he was happy Seungcheol gave him the chance, cause he missed this, all of this. 

"Hey, we reached." Seungcheol's voice broke Jeonghan's trance.

"Movie theatre ?" Jeonghan quirked, looking around and taking in his surrounding.

"Well, I heard you talking to Joshua about wanting to watch Captain Marvel in the theatre but how you did not have time. So today, our first stop is to watch Captain Marvel together." Seungcheol told Jeonghan as he took the latter's hand in his.

"I love you, a lot." Jeonghan pecked his husband's cheek. 

Jeonghan had completely forgotten about this, and the fact that Seungcheol had noticed all these small details just made him feel loved, loved so damm much. Thank you Choi Seungcheol, thank you so, so ,so much.

"I love you too, a lot as well. Now, let's go, the movie starts in twenty minutes and I am not missing any part." Seungcheol cheekily smiled as he led them to the ticket counter.

"Damm, I was thinking about making out with you." Jeonghan's lips were graced by a teasing smile.

"Should I get us corner seats then ?" Seungcheol smirked, playing along.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol had a small staring contest, before breaking out into small giggles. Seungcheol quickly bought them their tickets, a couple seat at that, before purchasing popcorns and nachos paired together with coke. The couple quickly found themselves in their seat and Seungcheol had already gobbled half of the popcorn.

"My dear husband you do realise the popcorn is meant to be eaten when the movie actually starts, not during the advertisement right ?" Jeonghan questioned as he took one popcorn.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Seungcheol stuck his tongue out at his husband.

Jeonghan just laughed amused by Seungcheol, he moved sleathily and closed the gap between them, resting his head on his husband's shoulder, cuddling Seungcheol's arm.

"Hey, baby, were you serious about the making out part ? Cause I would love to make out with you but I am a Marvel fan and I do not want to miss any part of the movie, they said Captain Marvel has link to the Avengers End Game and like-" Jeonghan cut Seungcheol off with a kiss.

"Oh my god Choi Seungcheol, shut up, the movie is starting." Jeonghan tried to hide the smile on his face.

Choi Seungcheol was cute, just too cute. Jeonghan shook his head as his husband gave him a sheepish smile and turned his attention to the screen. They were going to have fun and this was just the start of the date.

 

•♦•

 

"The movie was lit." Seungcheol commented as they walked out of the theatre.

"Yes, it was, and it is two p.m. and I am hungry so can we please go and get something to eat ?" Jeonghan, unconsciously, cutely whined while rubbing his stomach. 

"Yoon Jeonghan, did you just act cute ?" Seungcheol stopped in his tracks and faced his husband, completely taken aback by Jeonghan.

Jeonghan had turned bright red, he had not realised he just acted cute. It was a first, for him and for Seungcheol. He had, of course, acted and demanded things cutely before but never to Seungcheol. He had always been mature not cute and whiny. He decided to walk off, trying to avoid Seungcheol's reaction. He wanted to be his teenage self again but he had his doubts, what if Seungcheol did not like his teenage self ?  Seungcheol, on the other hand, was taken aback but loved what Jeonghan just did. He wondered why Jeonghan had never been like that before, the last time he recalled Jeonghan acting cute, was when he went to wake him up once, and that was so long ago. Gosh, why had Jeonghan hidden this side of him, Seungcheol would jump down a building if Jeonghan asked him like that. Seungcheol was too hopelessly in love with Jeonghan and he just could not help falling in deeper, every time Jeonghan showed a new side of his. 

"Hey, Jeonghan, angel, stop." Seungcheol caught up with Jeonghan, and trapped him in his arms, "Where do you think you are going after doing pulling something like this ?" Seungcheol smirked.

Choi Seungcheol was going to be the death of Yoon Jeonghan, and that was for sure. Jeonghan did not know that his face could turn even more red than it already was, but here he was looking like a tomato.

"I-uhm-I-" Jeonghan gave up and just hid his face in his husband's chest, hoping Seungcheol would just let it go.

"Babe," Jeonghan's heart fluttered at the nickname, "I loved what you did just now, and honestly I would love if you would do it again and again and again, just for me. Please Jeonghan, do not be embarrassed, I love you and I love every side of you, no matter how cute of whacky it can get, okay angel ?" Seungcheol whispered in Jeonghan's ear, while holding them tight against each other.

Jeonghan swore that this man holding him, was a literal god sent gift to him, how can someone love him so unconditionally ?

"I love you too Seungcheol, I love you so damm much. Thank you, just thank you." Jeonghan connected their lips together.

"Let's get you something to eat, I made a reservation for us." Seungcheol beamed at Jeonghan, locking their fingers together.

"Let's go." Jeonghan beamed right back at his husband.

 

•♦•

 

"Seungcheol, you know if we had gone to McDonalds, I would also have been impressed." Jeonghan smiled at his husband, amazed at his choice of restaurant.

The couple had found themselves seated in a classy restaurant and Jeonghan was simply astonished by the interior of the restaurant. Seungcheol, however, was simply spellbound by his husband's beauty. Jeonghan's smile was breathtaking, at least to him it was.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." Jeonghan teased, feeling his husband's stare on him.

Seungcheol took out his phone and did just what Jeonghan told him. Jeonghan looked at him, dumbfounded by his actions, "just doing what you said babe." Seungcheol smirked back.

The couple had already placed their orders and were now waiting for their food, while teasing each other and simple enjoying each others' presence when, "If it isn't Choi Seungcheol. How have you been dear ex-husband of mine ?"

Seungcheol stiffened at the voice, that voice he had once married, now all he related to the voice was hate and feeling of distress. Seungcheol decided to ignore her, thinking that maybe she would go away upon receiving no reaction, but no she was Kim Ara after all.

"Hey, I am talking to you, oh, I am geniunely curious, that parasite that grew in my womb for nine months, is it still alive ?" Seungcheol was fuming, Kim Ara could mess all she wants with him, but no one is allowed to mess with his babies or husband, no one is allowed to mess with his family, no one at all.

"Who do you think you are calling a parasite ? The only parasite here is you. I am so thankful, our baby Seungkwan is out of your disgusting womb, god knows what has been in there." Just as Seungcheol was going to give Kim Ara a piece of his mind, Jeonghan started spitting fire. Seungcheol would not lie, angry Jeonghan was an sight, one would actually be able to see the fire in his eyes.

"And who are you ?" Kim Ara turned her attention towards Jeonghan.

"I am Yoon Jeonghan, husband of Choi Seungcheol and the father of both Seungkwan and Chan. I would like to punch your face at what you had referred my son as but I do not support animal abuse." Jeonghan was certainly not done with this thing in front of him. He could tolerated anything but one word against his babies or husband, and then that's it, get ready to face his wrath.

"Husband, or side piece ?" Kim Ara just did not know how to stop.

"Shut that fucking mouth of yours Kim Ara, I can tolerate you talking shit about me, but one word against my family and I will destroy you. I have said this before and I am saying this again, stay away from my family. And, for the record, this is my husband, Yoon Jeonghan, not some side piece. If anyone would be called a side piece, it would be you cause you are not main worthy." Seungcheol walked towards Jeonghan, grabbed his hand and proceeded to walk towards the entrance but not before, "I am sorry, please cancel our order, we are not eating at a place this excuse for a woman has been at."

Once the couple had walked a safe distance away from the restaurant, Seungcheol stopped, turning around he faced his husband.

"Babe, I am sorry, I did not expect her to be there or anywhere near me at all. I am sorry that the our lunch got ruined, I am so sorry baby, maybe we could go get Mcdonalds ?" Seungcheol apologised, feeling guilty about the entire situation.

"Are you kidding me, if there is anything to be sorry about, it will about you turning me on with that hot rage of yours." Jeonghan pulled his husband closer to him by his collar.

Seungcheol was so thankful that there were at the carpark and it was pretty deserted at that time of the day, because he was sure that Yoon Jeonghan was going to be the death of him right now. Jeonghan was so damm amazed and intriguied by his husband's anger. It was stirred different kind of emotions in him, emotions that simply wanted Seungcheol to devour him.

"What makes you think that you did not turn me on ? Huh ? With all that spit fire, damm Jeonghan just how many sides do you have ?" Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan even closer, admitting that angry Jeonghan is also something that pools heat at his core. 

"Why don't you find out ?" Jeonghan teased, kissing Seungcheol's ear lobe.

"Just wait, I am going to pin you down on our bed and explore every single side of yours." Seungcheol almost growled in Jeonghan's ear.

"Can't wait husband."

The couple was soon racing home, forgetting hunger, the desire for each other was strong and the sextual tension only rose in the car, with Jeonghan's naughty hand on Seungcheol's thigh.

•♦•

* * *

Word Count : 3588

Hi People :)

Hope you enjoyed the tenth chapter :)

I am so sorry for the long wait, was really held up with exams and school activities :(

Thank you for subscribing and do let me know how you guys like the story so far :)

Look forward to more :) 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11 - There for Each Other

* * *

•♦•

Seungcheol had spent the last fifteen minutes staring at Jeonghan's face. He had woken up earlier than Jeonghan and was just smitten by the way Jeonghan looked while sleeping. He was at peace and he looked ethreal. Jeonghan looked so at peace, just like a baby and Seungcheol honsetly could not stop staring. He was trying to memorise every single feature of his husband's face, saving it in his mind forever. Seungcheol was simply trying to savour this rare moment. A few strands of hair were swept down on Jeonghan's face, Jeonghan's eyebrows crease, teased by them. Seungcheol smiled, slowly moving the strands of his husband's face, his finger moving like feathers across Jeonghan's face, slowly waking Jeonghan from his slumber.

"Hey Angel, slept well ?" Seungcheol asked, smiling upon seeing the lazy smile forming on his angel's lips.

"Hi husband." Jeonghan snuggled into Seungcheol.

Seungcheol moved and made both of them comfortable, cuddling Jeonghan. He was going to wake up and get them something to eat but maybe cuddling seemed like a much better idea at the moment.

"I love you Jeonghan, I love you a lot." Seungcheol whispered on Jeonghan's forehead, closing his eyes, basking in the moment.

Jeonghan snuggled deeper into Seungcheol, feeling warm and cozy, safe and secure. It was a nice feeling, honestly, waking up in the arms of the man you love. Jeonghan was so damm content with the way he was living at the moment. He had a loving husband, two beautiful children, and family-like friends. What else could a man want honestly ? Jeonghan moved slightly to see Seungcheol's face, that man had given everything he ever wanted in life, a family, love and security. He giggled, finding Seungcheol cute like this.

"Babe, what are you giggling at ?" Seungcheol opened his eyes, to find his love staring right back at him, with a blinding smile gracing his face.

"At you, my cute husband." Jeonghan replied, resting his head on Seungcheol's shoulder.

"Cute ? Just a while ago, you were screaming my name, now I am cute ?" Seungcheol teased.

Jeonghan turned red at the memory. Thanks to his naughty hands and antics, Jeonghan had found himself pinned against the wall, the moment they had stepped into the house. He should have know better than to rile Seungcheol up on the way home. He could still feel the kisses Seungcheol had placed down in his jaw till his neck, the hickies were evidences. Jeonghan was no less, his grip on Seungcheol hair and lewd moans and whimpers had just provoked Seungcheol to continue on with his antics. They soon found themselves on bed, bare bodies against each other. Seungcheol had placed kisses all over Jeonghan, praising his body and muttering love confession. Jeonghan had turned them over, so that he could appreciate his husband's body as well. Seungcheol had made sure to prepare Jeonghan well, concerned about Jeonghan and honestly Jeonghan loved it, even in the rock hard situation Seungcheol cared about him more. Becoming one, was Jeonghan's favourite feeling, he felt full of love and contented. He could not help the moans and whimpers that slipped his mouth. Jeonghan's moans soon turned into a screams and Seungcheol let out grunts as they reached oblivion together. Jeonghan was spent, and Seungcheol had taken up the responsibilty of cleaning both of them up with a damp towel. The husbands had soon drifted off into dreamland, in each other's arms. Jeonghan smiled shyly up at his husband.

"I love you Seungcheol." Jeonghan whispered, placing a chaste kiss on his husband's lips.

"I love you too angel, a lot." Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan for another, longer kiss.

Just as things were getting heated again, Jeonghan's stomach decided to make a whale's mate calling sound. Seungcheol let out a loud laugh and Jeonghan whined, embarrased.

"Let's get something to eat husband." Seungcheol said, as his bridal carried his husband to the bathroom for a quick shower.

 

•♦•

 

"You know, I always wanted to have a market kind of date, like where we act all lovey dovey, letting each other taste their food and feeding each other." Seungcheol commented, "but you are not working with me here you know, can you just let me try a bit of your snack, please ?" 

Jeonghan just simply ignored his husband, walking off. The couple had come to a nearby market to buy groceries for dinner and maybe sneak a few street snacks as well. Seungcheol had annoyed Jeonghan in the car on the way to the market and now Jeonghan was punishing his husband by ignoring him.

"I asked you to play Gee by SNSD and you blasted all the other songs except the one I requested, please enlighten me dear husband, why should I listen to your request right now ?" Jeonghan pouted at Seungcheol.

"I am sorry babe, you know I was just messing with you right ?" Seungcheol melted at Jeonghan's pout.

 "Hmmm." Jeonghan just continued on, wanting to mess around a little more.

"Babe..." Seungcheol whined, clinging on Jeonghan's hand.

"You just want my warmth, don't you ?" Seungcheol saw through his husband, completely aware that Jeonghan was no longer mad or annoyed.

"No..." Jeonghan tried to play it cool, but Seungcheol's warmth was too nice to let go.

"God, I love you Yoon Jeonghan, I really, really do." Seungcheol whispered, placing a kiss on Jeonghan's head.

"And, I do too." 

The couple wandered around a bit more before starting to plan what to buy for dinner, and also to top up their house for gorceries. After a huge debate between Soya Bean Stew and Beef Stew, the couple agreed on Kimchi Stew. Going around the market, the parents picked up many healthy things for their babies as well the ingredients needed for their kimchi stew. Soon the couple found themselves back in their car on the way home, with Seungcheol letting Jeonghan choose the playlist this time. 

"Will you leave ? I think, if I cook alone, it would finish faster." Jeonghan muttered, trying to push Seungcheol off his back.

"I am trying to help you cook baby, really." Seungcheol slitthered his fingers down Jeonghan's arms, blowing on his neck.

"Seungcheol at this rate, we will not be eating food at all." Jeonghan shuddered, affected by Seungcheol's ministrations.

"Do you want me to stop ?" Seungcheol whispered, mouthing kisses on Jeonghan's nape.

"Choi Seungcheol, you are going to be the death of me." Jeonghan muttered, dropping the kinfe and turning around to kiss his husband full on the lips.

"I am guessing we are having dinner in bed then ?" Seungcheol smirked, carrying Jeonghan into their room.

 

•♦•

 

"Sometimes I am really astonished by you, you know. That angel like image, if only one knows how you are behind that image." Seungcheol smirked at his husband.

"That is something I reserve only for you." Jeonghan smirked back.

The couple were having dinner, this time with actual food. They had managed to make the Kimchi Stew and were now enjoying their dinner with wine, with low lights, basking in the moment with each other.

"It is rather silent without the kids around, I miss them already." Jeonghan said, sipping on his wine.

Seungcheol nodded agreeing with his husband, it was nice to have all of Jeonghan's attention but thier babies completed them, and without them, it just did not feel right.

"We will go get them, first thing in the morning." Seungcheol squeezed Jeonghan's hand.

They smiled at each other and resumed their dinner, until Jeonghan let out a small giggle.

"What ?" Seungcheol asked.

"I think this is my favourite date. I loved today Seungcheol. Thank you, thank you so so much. I really do love you husband, a lot." Jeonghan smiled wide.

Jeonghan was not kidding at all, their date honestly, was an rollercoaster ride, but Jeonghan loved every single bit of it. Jeonghan was able to bask in Seungcheol's love for him all day long. He was able to know his husband a bit more, let his husband know more about him. Seungcheol assured him, that he was going to protect him, that they were each other's, and no one, no one at all was ever going to come in between them. This is their family and their family only, no one is going to mess with it, no one at all.

"I love you too Angel, a lot. I am glad you enjoyed the date baby, it went a little of course, but I prefer this ending as well.

Seungcheol initially had planned a total different course after the movie and lunch, but the way the date had turned out, honestly was much better than what he had planned. Jeonghan opened up to him, was even more comfortable around him, and Seungcheol loved it. He loved his husband, so so much. Today, both of them, had honestly discovered each other on a different and more intimate level, and Seungcheol could not be more thankful for Jeonghan in his life. Jeonghan assured him, that he is going to safeguard his heart, that they were each other's, and no one, no one at all was ever going to come in between them. This is their family and their family only, no one is going to mess with it, no one at all.

 

•♦•

 

"I cannot wait to see my babies Seungcheol, did they miss us ? What if they cried Seungcheol ? Oh my god !!" Jeonghan was in over-worry mode.

"Babe, if anything happened, I am pretty sure Wonwoo and Mingyu would have called, and we are going to pick them up right now, so calm down okay ?" Seungcheol sometimes could not comprehend what went on in Jeonghan's mind. 

Jeonghan visibly relaxed, but Seungcheol knew that he better step on the pedal, cause his husband is all jittery and excited to see their babies. Who was Seungcheol kidding ? He was equally excited to see his babies, he could not wait to see them, hug them and pepper kisses all over their faces. He wanted to really just teleport to Mingyu and Wonwoo's house.

Taking the next turn, both husbands had soon found them at the doorstep of Jeon-Kim's. Only a door, was in the way of them and thier kids. Seungcheol rang the doorbell, and almost immediately the door opened, with a giant white ghost greeting them.

"What is the world happened to you ?" Was the first thing Jeonghan asked, upon seeing a flour covered Mingyu.

"I was cooking along with Jun, when Seungkwan and Chan wanted to help, so we let them and cooking food turned into a food fight." Mingyu gave the parents a sheepish smile, " Seungcheol hyung help, Wonwoo hyung is mad at me." 

Jeonghan laughed loudly and Seungcheol followed suit, not only did Mingyu looked hilarious covered in flour but honestly, he looked like a big puppy. Jeonghan walked in, with Seungcheol in tow, dragging a pouting Mingyu along.

"Hey hyungs." Jun greeted them with a pout on his face, "Jeonghan hyung we were just having fun. Really. We did not really expect anything like that to happen."

Jeonghan shook his head and went to find their kids, with Seungcheol following behind. The sight that greeted them was surely comical, Soonyoung and Jihoon were trying to dress their freshly showered babies but Seungkwan and Chan would not stay put.

"DADA !! PAPA !!" Seungkwan and Chan both roared, climbing down the bed and running into the arms of their parents.

"Thank god the two of you are finally here. We missed you." Soonyoung hugged all of them.

"Soonyoung get off them and since the both of you are here, dress them up. We tried, they will not listen." Jihoon groaned.

The parent immediately got to work, dressing their kids up and making sure they are well powdered up before resuming peppering kisses and hugging them. They sat on the living room sofa, listening to Seungkwan describing the food fight animatedly, while Chan preferred to just snuggle his Dada. 

"What's up with Mingyu and Jun ? Why are they so gloomy ?" Seungcheol asked Jihoon.

"Well, admist the food fight, Mingyu accidentally broke Wonwoo's favourite mug and Jun spilled fish sauce on Minghao. So the food fight was only fun for the kids." Jihoon explained.

Seungcheol shook his head, reminding himself that his friends were going to be thirty soon. 

"Oh that reminds me, where is Jisoo and Seokmin ?" Jeonghan suddenly asked, not seeing his bestfriend and his husband around.

"Oh, they said they had something to settle before coming here." Soonyoung answered.

Seungcheol put Chan down and went to the kitchen, to see a pouty Mingyu getting scolded by Wonwoo. The kitchen, however, did look cleaner then before. Seungcheol made his presence known to Wonwoo before going back to join his husband in the living room. Minghao, soon joined them, freshly showered as well. Slowly, all of their friends were clean and sat around them, talking and having fun, except for a pouty Mingyu. The doorbell rang, interupting Jeonghan's recount of Kim Ara.

"Hello people, I have missed all of your faces." Seokmin greeted them.

All of them gave them big smiles but what really caught their attention, was the small boy hiding behind Jisoo's legs. The boy was rather shy and refuse to budge from behind of Jisoo.

"Hey guys, me and Seokmin, were thinking of adopting and finally acted on the idea, a week ago. This is Vernon and he is our son." Jisoo introduced little Vernon, who still refused to budge, probably scared of all the attention on him and seeing so many new faces at one shot.

"Jisoo, how old is he ?" Seungcheol asked.

"Same as Seungkwan, younger by a month." Jisoo answered.

"Seungkwan, baby, look it is a new friend, aren't you going to introduce yourself ?" Seungcheol smiled at his baby, nudging his head in Vernon's direction.

Jisoo and Seokmin smiled at Seungcheol, thankful for the idea. Jeonghan smiled at his husband too, proud of him, maybe Chan had the same thought as Jeonghan as flashed a big smile at his Dada and snuggled deeper into Seungcheol.

Seungkwan shyly walked up to Vernon and put of his hand infront of him, urging for a hand shake, "Hi, my name is Choi Seungkwan and I am two years old, what is you name ?" 

"My name is Lee Vernon and I am also two years old." Vernon shyly shook Seungkwan's hand.

Seungkwan being himself, pulled Vernon into a hug, causing all the adults to coo at the sight. He slowly brought Vernon around, introducing everyone to Vernon and vice versa. Jisoo and Seokmin could not be more thankful for Seungkwan, he was a literal angel. When the first seen Vernon, he was a really shy boy and would not even talk glance in their direction, slowly Vernon opened up, talking to Jisoo and Seokmin. Jisoo and Seokmin, had really left it up to Vernon to decide, if he wanted to call them his parents, they were definitely not going to force it on him. They were just happy little Vernon was now part of their family.

All of them continued chatting and catching up with each other, letting Vernon have some time to get used to them, and with Mingyu still apologising to Wonwoo and Seungcheol suggesting pizza as lunch. They were an hilarious bunch but they were what made them, well, them.

•♦•

* * *

Word Count : 2570

Hi People :)

Hope you enjoyed the eleventh chapter :)

We are reaching the end soon guys :/

Thank you for subscribing and do let me know how you guys like the story so far :)

Look forward to more :) 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12 - I am all Yours

* * *

•♦•

"Seungcheol, my dear husband, please let me go, please ?" Jeonghan pleaded his husband, who had him caged in his arms, snuggled comfortably on thier bed.

"Why ? Can't we snuggle for five more minutes." Seungcheol pouted.

Jeonghan found himself melting at his husband's whine. It was a gorgeous Saturday morning, perfect for cuddling and lazing around and Jeonghan was almost tempted to give in to his husband, however, today was a special Saturday and Jeonghan had to prepare.

"Seungcheol, you do remember today right ? Seungkwan is going to come barrelling in here any-"

"DADA !! PAPA, WHY ARE YOU NOT UP YET ?! VERNONIE IS COMING !! WE NEED TO PREPARE !!" Seungkwan pounced on the bed, accidentally hitting Seungcheol in the jaw.

"Baby, inside voice and when did you get so strong ?" Seungcheol grumbles, complaing   about the pain.

Jeonghan shook his head, and smiled at his baby's excitement. Vernon was coming over today, for a play date with Seungkwan and Chan. Seungkwan and Vernon had instanly hit off, and became the best of friends. Joshua and Seokmin had asked Jeonghan and Seungcheol to babysit Vernon for the weekend, as the both of them had somewhere to be. Jeonghan had to get up and prepare breakfast for the three kids, but his husband, oh his dear husband, had him caged in his arms and refused to let go, not that Jeonghan was complaining, but he had responsibilities. 

"Papa, let's go. Vernon like pancakes also." Seungkwan was dragging Jeonghan out of bed.

 "Seungkwanie, go brush your teeth, Papa will join you soon." Jeonghan ushered his elder baby to the toilet.

Jeonghan looked back to find his husband looking like a sad puppy, whose treat was stolen from him, Jeonghan smiled, climbing onto his husband's lap.

"I love you." Jeonghan whispered, cupping Seungcheol's cheek, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

A smile graced Seungcheol's lips, arms tightening around Jeonghan, reconnecting their lips, deepening the kiss. The two adults rested their foreheads together and basked in each other's warmth.

"I love you too, angel, I love you a lot." Seungcheol released his husband, with a soft peck on the cheek, aware that his elder son is going to throw if his Papa does not join him soon.

Is this why people get married ? Is this what people call a blissful marriage ? Because, Seungcheol was loving this, loving this a lot.

"Seungcheol, don't just sit there smilling like a fool, check on Channie please." His husband yelled from the bathroom, forcing Seungcheol to quit lazing and start his Saturday, with a fond smile on his face.

The doorbell indicated that Vernon was finally here, and that sent Seungkwan spriting towards the door, Jeonghan and Seungcheol shared smiles, intrigued by their baby's excitement. Jeonghan helped his elder baby to open the door, and soon enough both Seungkwan and Vernon had zoomed past him. Jeonghan shook his head, greeting Joshua and Seokmin, Seungcheol came to join him, holding Chan in his arms.

"Thank you so much for helping us take care of Vernonie, we would pick him up tomorrow." Joshua smiled at them.

"Don't thank us and make us feel distant Jisoo, we are family, and family is always there for each other." Seungcheol chided Joshua.

"Love ya too !!" Seokmin pulled all five of them into a hug before bidding goodbye, with Vernon and Seungkwan coming back and saying bye to Joshua and Seokmin. 

"Okay, so breakfast first before anything else, so everyone at the dining table." Jeonghan ordered, with Seungcheol helping to set up the table.

Just like Seungkwan had said, Jeonghan had prepared pancakes, with various toppings, starting from maple syrup, blueberries, strawberries, butter and even honey. He also prepared cereal, in case any one was not feeling pancakes. 

"You really went all out didn't you ?" Seungcheol asked, as he picked up Chan.

"Well, our baby wanted to impress so I delivered." Jeonghan sent a wink to his husband, resulting in Seungcheol shaking his head.

Their baby was only 2 years old, too young, way too young.

"Let's eat, now shall we ?" Jeonghan said as everyone took their seats.

 

•♦•

 

"Okay, Seungkwannie and Vernonnie, both of you have to take care okay, be careful and have lots of fun, okay, both of us just going to be in the mall, anything happens, just tell this aunty over here okay ?" Jeonghan fussed over the kids, before letting them wander into the kids' cafe.

Seungcheol stood behind, and watched his husband fussing over both Seungkwan and Vernon, finding him admirable and cute at the same time, and then, he found himself cooing at they two elder babies. They looked so eager to get in and have fun, like it almost looked as if Jeonghan was stopping them from having fun. Seungcheol tried to stiffle his snicker, but failed at it, judging from the way Chan was looking at him.

"What ? Don't tell Papa I was laughing at him okay ? Our secret." Seungcheol scrunched his nose to Chan, who in return, gave him the smile of the century and blinked at him cutely.

God !! Seungcheol could literally die if Chan asked him, he was so whipped, so damm whipped for his family.

"Bye Dada !! Bye Papa !!"

"Bye Seungcheol Uncle !! Bye Jeonghan Uncle !!" 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan found themselves stranded as Vernon and Seungkwan dashed pass them into the kids' cafe. Jeonghan shook his head, while Seungcheol gave a nod to the attendant.

"So is this time for our date ?" Jeonghan asked as he took Seungcheol's hand.

"Nah, it's time for Dada and Channie's date with Papa third wheeling." Seungcheol teased.

Seungcheol just received a whine in return with a tighter hold on his arm. Seungcheol laughed out loud, when Chan let out a simultaneous whine, agreeing with his Dada.

"I'm starting to feel really left out here." Jeonghan complained.

Seungcheol shook his head. He could not believe his luck at all, how did he get so lucky ? He thought it was the end when Kim Ara had broken him, he thought that now he would not be able to find love anymore, he thought there would not be a second chace, but Jeonghan came and changed all that. He brought a ray of sunshine in his darkness, lighting up his entire world. Cliche ? Well Seungcheol did not mind, he found his happiness in the chiche mess. Right now, however, he was wondering if teasing his husband was wrong, cause his arm is definitely losing circulation. 

"Babe, I was just kidding, stop taking it out on my arm please ?" Seungcheol pleaded, and the ball was back in Jeonghan's court.

Jeonghan smirked and just held Seungcheol's arm even tighter for a few seconds more, before loosening his hold slightly. Jeonghan smiled, Seungcheol was his second chance at life, a chance that was basically a take at luck. He really wondered sometimes, what if all this was a dream, what if Seungcheol was just a form of his mind and reality was still a broken mess ? Seungcheol, however was there to always take him away from his insecurities, making them disappear and showing him that this was all real, this was their happiness and all theirs.

"I wonder what Seungkwan and Vernon would be playing ?" Seungcheol wondered out loud, adjusting Chan.

"Me too, I miss them already." Jeonghan pouted.

"Goodness Jeonghan, it only has been fifteen minutes." Seungcheol deadpanned, earning a bigger pout on Jeonghan's lips.

 

•♦•

 

"Kwannie, go slow, no fall down." Vernon said, as both of them tried to climb up the stairs.

"slowly, slowly." Seungkwan repeated.

The two boys took their time to go up the stairs, feeling accomplished at the top.

"Wow, so high ! Look Kwannie !" Vernon exclaimed, amazed by the height they were at, urging Seungkwan to look as well.

"No, Kwannie scared, Kwannie not looking." Seungkwan took steps back, afraid to look down. It was already a feat he climbed up so high on his own. He was missing Dada. Dada alway made him feel braver but now he was just scared.

Vernon looked at Seungkwan, worried for his friend, why did Seungkwan climb up this high if he was scared ?

"Kwannie why climb up ? If Kwannie scared." Vernon went nearer to high friend.

"Kwannie did not want Nonnie to feel lonely, so Kwannie climb." Seungkwan confessed.

Vernon smiled brightly at his friend, wow, his friend was amazing, very amazing.

"Here, hold Nonnie hand, Kwannie no scared." Vernon let out his hand to Seungkwan, trying to chanel some courage into his friend.

Seungkwan took Vernon's hand, smiling brightly at his friend, feeling a little braver then before, he took a look down with his best friend right by his side.

"Thank you Nonnie, Kwannie no scared now. Hold hand, no scared, so Kwannie and Nonnie always hold hand ?" 

"Always."

Friend always have each others' back, don't they ?

 

•♦•

 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan were at the mart, hoping to do grocery shopping before picking up their elder babies and heading home. Chan was sitting happily in the cart, fascinated by the pushing of the cart. Seungcheol was entertaining Chan while Jeonghan picked out items from his shopping list, dumping them in the cart. 

"Seungcheol what should I cook for dinner ? Like what would be interesting for the kids ? Italian or Japanese, or maybe western ?" Jeonghan asked, only to receive no reply.

He looked back to see his husband was far back, talking with some lady. What ? Jeonghan made his way over, with the tomatoes he was carrying.

"Oh Jeonghan, meet my college friend, Haesun. Haesun, meet my husband, Yoon Jeonghan." Seungcheol introduced Jeonghan to the lady, to which Jeonghan gave her smile and a nod.

"Friend ? I thought we had something Seungcheol." Haesun placed her hand on Seungcheol's arm.

Jeonghan's eyes narrowed onto the hand on his husband's arm. Something ? What ?

"Oh come on, Haesun, it was just joke, everyone knew." Seungcheol and Haesun laughed, with knowing smiles, making Jeonghan even more confused and curious.

"It was amazing meeting you, I did not expect you to settle down so quickly, I mean you had girls at your feet. " Haesun commented, her hand still resting on Seungcheol's arm and her posture slowly ignoring Jeonghan's presence.

"You flatter me Haesun." Seungcheol replied, paying no heed to the woman getting touchy.

Jeonghan saw everything, they way Haesun batted her eyes at his husband, the way she smiled and laughed like his husband was the most funniest man on earth, the way her hand was securely placed on his husband's arm. Was she flirting with his husband ? Is this what they called flirting ? And why was HIS HUSBAND not doing anything ? Jeonghan was slowly, but surely starting to fum up with anger. Just who was this woman ?

The conversation continued on for a long time, or maybe to Jeonghan it was a long time. Thank god Chan started to whine, thus Seungcheol said his goodbyes and the Haesun finally let go of his husband. At times like these Jeonghan was so thanking Chan for whinning. 

"Jeonghan, could you believe, Haesun and I used to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend to get people of our backs." Seungcheol commented, appeasing Chan.

Jeonghan gave out a hum, clearly not wanting to know but preted to be a couple ? Is that the something they had ? Ugh !! Is this what the call jealously cause Jeonghan was definitely burning up with it.

"Hey, did you pick out everything you needed ? Should we get ice cream for the kids ?" Seungcheol broke Jeonghan's trance.

"Yeah, ice cream would be nice." Jeonghan was definitely just going to agree with everything now, since his brain was transfixed on something else.

"It's almost time to get Seungkwan and Vernon, should we make payment ?" Seungcheol just received a nod in return, something in the air has changed, something was definitely wrong.

The walk to the cafe was so weird, it was like evrything was tense, even Chan could feel it. Seungcheol could feel that Jeonghan's mood had just did 180 degree turn, what had happened ? Jeonghan quietly passed the tag to the attendant, who went to get their kids, and Jeonghan face lit up upon seeing the kids again, but it wasn't the full kind of smile so something was definitely wrong, Seungcheol could sense it. Something was wrong, and Seungcheol did not like it, and well neither did Chan.

 

•♦•

 

Seungcheol was playing with the kids, while Jeonghan was preparing dinner. The atmosphere was still weird and Seungcheol could not stand it anymore. He noticed the kids were playing among themselves so he slowly made his exit. He slowly entered the kitchen, to find his husband looking so beautiful, just as always, except for the frown that was etched on his face. Had Seungcheol done something ? He did not recall doing anything to putt of Jeonghan off, they were goofing around as usual. He was normal all day, except at the mart, after meeting Haesun. Oh ! Is this what he thinks this is ? Is Jeonghan jealous ? Seungcheol smirked, slowly making his way to his husband, he had to confirm his suspicions. 

"What are you making ?" Seungcheol snaked his arms around Jeonghan's waist, backhugging him.

"Food, can't you see ?" Okay, sour mood confirmed.

"Angel ? What's wrong ?" Seungcheol rested his chin on Jeonghan's shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong, let go of me." Jeonghan wiggled slightly but made no strong attempt to push Seungcheol away.

"Since nothing is wrong, can I get a kiss ?" Seungcheol turned Jeonghan around to face him, puckering his lips out to Jeonghan.

"Why don't you get it from Haesun instead ?" Jeonghan mumbled, but Seungcheol managed to catch it.

Ahh, so his husband was indeed jealous.

"Yoon Jeonghan, are you feeling jealous ?" Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan closer to him.

"Yes, yes I am jealous. Why was that woman touching what was mine ? You are my husband, mine to touch, mine to claim, all mine. I am not interested to share you with anyone, anyone at all. I dont't care who it is. What's in th past is in the past, in the present you are mine, and I am extremely possessive of what is mine, I do not like to share, did you hear that, I do not like to share. Why was her hand constantly on your arm, and they way she constantly batted her eyes at you like wha-"

Seungcheol smashed his lips against Jeonghan's, cutting off Jeonghan's rant.

"I am all yours, yours to touch, yours to kiss, yours to claim and I am your husband. Don't be jealous Jeonghan, you have what all of them don't, you have my heart, and it is all yours, I promise." Seungcheol stated.

"All mine, just mine." Jeonghan cupped Seungcheol's cheeks, pulling him for another kiss.

"Damm babe, do you know how sexy you look like this ? Being all possessive over me, damm I love it so much." Seungcheol whispered, kissing down Jeonghan's jaw, latching his lips on Jeonghan's neck.

"Seun-gcheol, the kids." Jeonghan swallowed the moan down his throat, "Wait, patience is fruitful Seungcheol, tonight you are all mine, and I am going to show you just how possessive I am."

 

•♦•

* * *

Word Count : 2583

Hi People :)

The twelfth chapter is here finally :)

Sorry for the long wait !!  I MISSED YOU GUYS :)

Thank you for subscribing and do let me know how you guys like the story so far :)

Look forward to more :) 

P.S.

THANK YOU FOR 202 SUSCRIBERS :)

LOVE YOU GUYS <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted on AFF as well.


End file.
